


The (other) Princess and The Goblin

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The Princess and the Goblin - All Media Types
Genre: Antagonist Romance, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, hints of NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Set after the events of the movie. The Queen and King decide to arrange a marriage between their problematic son and an of age Goblin Princess.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. First things first.  
> This is an AU  
> All the goblins wear shoes. They learned it’s probably a good thing to protect the most sensitive part of your body.  
> Froglip is clothed. He wears a tunic and leggings with boots. He still wears his cloak. 
> 
> Slight NSFW. Froglip is lonely and is in his early 20’s. He’s aching for companionship. 
> 
> Preface:  
> Princess Hemlock is the last living heir to the Swamp Goblin Kingdom. Our Goblin King and Queen seek to expand their territory by marrying their son off to her. Her parents have died in a siege by The Troll Kingdom and she has been ruling on her own for about a year.

“May I present. Princess Hemlock of The Swamp Goblin Kingdom.” 

Froglip’s eyes widened. As she pulled back the hood of her cloak. 

Powder blue hair that reached her neck. Stoney, hard skin and three small delicate warts were visible on her face. Her ears were smaller, but shaped like his. Her lips were cold and blue. She wore a teal long sleeved dress. With a black cloak and an odd purple brooch clasping it. A tan satchel rested on her beautiful birthing hips. He had never seen such a beauty before!! And she was going to be his queen?! Maybe things were finally starting to go the prince’s way. 

She gave a curtsy to the royal family and then looked at him. 

He was handsome. A robust nose, prominent yet under developed tusks and a set of ears that reminded her of a bat. She loved bats. Two tufts of magenta hair, too. She thought it was funny that they both wore black cloaks. She smiled at him. 

They walked toward each-other. Their first meeting. 

Froglip’s hormone flooded brain was going into overdrive. He imagined kissing her, groping her, the very second that he could get a moment of privacy he was going to pleasure himself while imagining how yielding and submissive she would be during their wedding night. He couldn’t wait to hear her voice. He would imagine her begging him to give her his heir. It was their royal duty after all. Oh and he would discipline her. Teach her how to be a proper queen just like his mother. He bit his bottom lip imagining the lashing of a whip and how lovely the back of her legs would look with welts from his willful wisdom. How beautiful her mouth would look with a gag in it. Oh, sweet Princess..

“Your Highness. It’s an honor.” She said smiling. Knowing this could be awkward but was hoping for something otherwise. 

“Yes. It certainly is.” Froglip said as he grabbed her arm and brought her close to him. 

She gasped. Looking shocked. How self-centered. 

“You’ll make a lovely queen. I’ll be the envy of all the other kings. Even that wretched Sun-people king. Not even he can have you.” He grinned. His cheeks were flushed with red. She was so beautiful he didn’t know if he could last long enough to get to his room. It was her fault for being so stimulating. 

“...” she gave a stern look. 

“Oh dear.” The queen said. 

She reached into the satchel and flicked out a grey wand. 

“Snapdragon.” She said tapping his forehead. A not soon after a spark ignited on his forehead and he ran around trying to put it out. Screaming for his mother. 

Princess Hemlock stormed off to her room. “I’ll be waiting for your apology!” 

...

“Is she not pretty enough for you, My son?” The queen asked. Looking worried. There were no other eligible goblin princesses that they knew of. She was their last hope for a future. 

“She’s gorgeous, Mother. But she infuriates me to no end! She wasn’t completely honored to meet me! She didn’t grovel and fawn over me! Is that not what a wife is to do?”Froglip said as he rubbed a balm onto the burn Hemlock gave him on his forehead. 

“For you, Yes my sweet little poison apple...Perhaps she only needs time. You’re both so young. Your father and I didn’t get along when we were first betrothed.”

“At this rate she won’t even let me look at her without using magic on me! Why must I suffer so?!”   
...

He unashamedly walked into her room. His forehead now bandaged. His mother kissed it before giving him a peace offering to give to Hemlock. “Give it another try, My son.” She said smiling. 

“Have you come to apologize?” She asked turning around. Even when she looked disgusted with him she was stunning. Why did she have to be so beautiful? 

“...I did nothing wrong!...I am willing to admit our first meeting -could- have gone better...and if you’re willing to try again..I thought..w-well..” he held up the box his mother gave him. 

Hemlock stood and took the box. Opening it. “..A mouse skull. Oh...it’s lovely..” she said she looked at him and he bit his finger. Wondering what she wore to bed. 

She put the mouse skull around her neck and admired herself. Froglip smiled. He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

She blunk. 

“Why don’t we...get to know eachother? “ he said lowly attempting to kiss her cheek. 

A few moments later. 

“Witch Hazel.” 

Froglip was sent flying out of her room and into the stone wall across from her doorway. She stood looking at him as he rubbed the back of his head. 

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for the necklace though.” She giggled and smiled down at him before walking down the hallway to show her new trinket to her nursemaids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Character Death.

...   
Dinners were always a struggle. 

Froglip insisted that Hemlock be seated next to him. He would constantly try to put his hand ontop of hers, pinch her arm, her leg, pull her hair. He enjoyed annoying her. 

Hemlock took a sip from her wine goblet without saying one word. 

Froglip sneered and smirked at her. “Are you even old enough to be drinking that?” 

Hemlock could stand toe-to-toe with him when it came to verbally lashing out. “Funny. With such context to your history, Dear Prince one might think you prefer your princesses to be -significantly- younger.”

Froglip’s fist hit the table. “See, Mother?! She berates me with every breath! Tell her to stop it!” He stubbed up and crossed his arms. 

The king merely chuckled. The queen sighed and punched in-between her eyes. “Hemlock, Dear. Do you think you could possibly save your inappropriate disdain for my sweet boy for just one evening?” 

Hemlock kept her calm. “Of course, Your Majesty. My apologies.” She side-eyed Froglip with utter contempt. 

He stuck his long frog-tongue out at her. 

The queen smiled. “And do call me, Mother. You are going to be part of the family soon enough”. 

Hemlock looked grave. “Could I have another glass of wine?”

Froglip rolled his eyes. “Could I have another betrothed?”

The Queen groaned. What was she to do with these two? 

...   
It happened suddenly. 

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t known it was going to happen for a long while. It was just..there now. He had been sick for darkness knows how long. 

The Goblin King had died. 

He went in his sleep. The Goblin Queen got up to get a drink of water and found her wasn’t breathing. The elixir he kept at his bedside didn’t bring him out of it. 

She had woken up Froglip to tell him.   
He was a sobbing mess and wanted to sleep with her for the night but The Queen was too upset. 

Froglip looked down the hall. Towards -her- room. 

The Princess’s room. 

She was sound asleep. When she turned over on her back Froglip could see her brilliant pale blue skin. Deep blue blemishes and warts were speckled along her arms. Hemlock opened her eyes and looked up at him. She jolted to find him standing at her bedside. In his nightshirt. What was going on? 

Was he...crying? 

“My father just died. ....Mother is too upset to let me sleep with her...”

Hemlock’s ears dropped. 

Oh. She knew that feeling. “I’m sorry...My father’s dead too...Come on. Just for tonight...” she scooted over to make room for him and he latched to her. Holding her. Sobbing into her bosom. He casted a glare up at her. As if to tell her. “I’m only doing this cause you’re the only one available.” 

He sniffled. “I-If you tell anyone about this...”

“I wouldn’t ever need to.” She says up and patted his back as if he were an infant. 

He murmured out pathetically. “It hurts...”

She squeezed his hand and held him close to her. “I know..I’m sorry it hurts. But I’m here. I know we’re...not ideal but...I’m always here...My Lord.” 

“You..just..called me..:”

She kissed his stoney cheek. “Go to sleep. We’ll probably have a lot to do tomorrow..”

He settled into her chest. Still hiccuping a little from crying. She kept her arms around him. Knowing he didn’t deserve any vinegar this evening. Only honey.


	3. Chapter 3

Froglip was up before she was. He had fetched his formal jacket and sword. He was grumbling about the buttons and how he hated this jacket. He had gone to his room, gotten his formal dressings and came back to her room. He wanted to be there when she woke up. For reasons she couldn’t understand. 

Hemlock rose from her bed and looked to him. “Your highness..?”

He turned back to her and smiled. “Good morning, Princess. Would you mind making yourself useful and helping your majesty with these wretched buttons?” 

She stood and chuckled. “...You don’t wear this often do you?” She asked looking at the medals on his right breast. 

He smiled sinisterly. “...Admiring my regalia, Princess?” He asked lowly. 

“...Yes. Did you get these in battle?” She asked tracing her spindly fingers over them. 

“Some. Most are from people I’ve killed. Mostly sun people..” he said. He lied. These were mostly just for decoration but he wanted to impress her. 

...

She emerged from her privacy screen. In a simple black dress. She kept her cloak on as well as her brooch. Her skull pendant was tucked under her bodice. 

“..what is that gem in your brooch?” He asked using her brush on his hair. Without asking of course. 

“The orb of LeFaye. I stole it from a powerful sorceress. It’s the source of my magic. It’s dark magic..” she grinned and looked to him. 

“..Dark magic?...” he grinned. 

“Yes. Curses, hexes, pestilences..I enjoy the agony of others. It sustains me.” She said buckling her satchel. 

Froglip visibly bristled. What a nasty little Princess. He was really starting to like her. 

He offered her his arm and she took it. Letting him lead her to the great hall to see his mother.

...

He stepped into the hall where their thrones lived. He saw a mass of various rocks, bones and gems arranged on his father’s throne. 

“...Mother...” he ran to her and embraced her. The both of them bawling. 

Hemlock stood there. Looking at the three thrones. The two of them. It pains her that her parents aren’t here. They won’t be here for when her betrothed takes the throne and she will take the one beside of him. How they won’t be there when she wears the crown of topaz and bones of her ancestors that they picked out for her when she was little. She sniffles a little. 

The Queen looks to her. Holding out a hand. 

She takes it and grabs it tightly. “...I’m so sorry...Mother.” She said for the first time. The Queen smiled and hugged her. 

“..It’s alright, Dear. We were expecting his passing for a while..” She said while petting her son like a child. “..Time marches forward. There’s no stopping it. Just as my husband took the throne..my precious will take it, your son will take it...and so on. One accepts these things.” A surprising moment of sincerity from the normally boisterous queen. 

Hemlock spied a weed growing out of the floor. Even down here in soild rock. Life tended to barge right in. 

“In my Kingdom...We always adorn a loved one with a black rose..” she reached into her satchel and threw some seeds next to the weed and used her magic to transmute it into thee flower. “Dandelion..” she said softly as the weed twisted and grew into a black rose. “Even though this is a flower the..sun-people love. One cannot deny its sinister beauty.” She said, so eloquently. Froglip gazed at her from his mother’s embrace. Watching her carry the rose to the throne. 

“I didn’t know him well. The king always spoke so highly of my parents and showed me nothing but acceptance since I moved here. I will remember him fondly.” She said placing it ontop of the pile of amethysts that other Goblin nobles had left. 

Hemlock looked to the two of them. She slowly backed and bowed her head gently. 

Froglip stood from his Mother’s embrace. He walked over to her and simply stared. She confounded him often. She was opinionated, surly. She neglected him often to pursue her own interests. But she had an aire about her. She could be comforting, mature and regal. Much like his mother. 

She looked at him. He had to have been the most spoiled, self-centered, sadistic, pretentious goblin she had ever met. He couldn’t do anything without his mother and often literally went to crying to her when she upset him. But he was very handsome. By goblin standards they both were very attractive. His personality though...left much to be desired. He did have passion and cunning. Something she could appreciate. 

...

The royal family planned to tour the Kingdom with the King’s ashes. The Queen wanted people to come pay respects to them and also use this as a opportunity for them to meet their future queen. 

“But Mother! It makes more sense for me to board with you! We’re mourning!” 

“ Now, Now my prickly precious..You need to spend more time with your intended. Grow closer to her.” She said squeezing his hands. 

Hemlock couldn’t help but blush faintly. He would be sleeping beside her. Nightly. A tour usually lasted 3 months. She would go through 3 mating cycles in that time. H-how would she...she put her hands over her face. Her black talons providing a cage for her anxiety. She would just have to..improvise. Wear lots of perfume so he couldn’t smell that she was fertile. Even evolved Goblins like them had difficulty controlling themselves at times. She didn’t know what he would do. 

“You will also travel with her. I’ll need the room in my carriage for all the respects the kingdom will give me.” She said. Even in mourning this family was quite selfish. 

And so here she was in a carriage with her soon to be husband. Reading a grimoire. Knowing that he probably wouldn’t want to talk to her. 

“...That comment you made at dinner a few nights ago...You know about Princess Irene?” 

She raised her head up. Yes. She knew. Did it bother her? A little. But that was before they were engaged and even if he still wanted her for his queen which was very problematic seeing as she was still a child. Which..she assumed he would have at least waited until she was of age to marry her. 

“Yes. The plan to flood the mines was rather brilliant. But..sadly the execution was flawed.” 

Even if he still wanted her when she was an adult what right to him did she have?? 

She hadn’t been grateful to him. Sure he was terrible to her but..maybe he couldn’t help it. 

“...Do you think me mad for doing that?” He asked. 

“..I’m not sure. Did you love her?” 

“Bah! Of course not! What an imbecilic question. Love. Eugh.”

“..Then why force marriage on her?” 

“...I didn’t...I-..” he sighed. 

“..Hoped she would love you?..” 

He grimaced and pinned her to the floor of the carriage. He placed his hands around her neck. 

“How DARE you. How DAARE you accuse me of LOVE. On my father’s memorial! How DARE you!” He started to choke her. 

“...I didn’t know...you had such a feeling.....”

“Feeling?! I’ll show you feeling..” he said tightening his grip. 

“...If you kill me it will kill your mother. I hope you’re willing to accept that..” Hemlock rasped out. Trying to reach her wand. 

He let her go. Conceding. She rubbed her neck. 

“...At the risk of sounding crass...” she said. Breathing softly...”That was quite exciting..” she grinned. 

He blunk. A tiny hint of red came to his cheeks. Why was she so confusing? Was she insane? 

“...I bet when you want to go after something..anything really..You’re so passionate. So intent...It’s attractive..” she said drawing circles on the floor. “...There are parts of you I absolutely hate, Your highness..but there are a few that I’ve grown to....admire.” 

Froglip crawled over to her and cornered her so her head was resting on the seat of the carriage. “...You are so confounding...My Princess. The most confusing being I’ve ever known...but when you look at me like you are now. It drives me MAD.” He said. His lisp leaving tiny droplets of spit and on her lips. 

She smiled. “What do you intend to do about it?..”

He leaned forward and placed his Stoney lips on hers. He didn’t really know what he was doing. But her lips just looked so cold and dry. It was alluring! 

She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he followed suit. 

Their lips parted and she looked him in the eye. “Our first kiss.” She said smiling faintly. 

It was also his first kiss ever 

“So it is..” He put his head onto her chest and chuckled. “...We won’t tell the children that one..” 

“We shouldn’t tell anyone..” she chuckled back. 

“This can stay between us..” he said curiously feeling of her powder blue hair. “I believe this is what Mother calls..intimacy..” 

He sighed. Moving to lay his head in her lap. She looked a bit put off but gently pet him. “...So...when do you think you’ll take the crown?” She asked. 

“...Possibly not long after Mother scatters Father’s ashes into the underground river. It’s what he wanted....You know that’s where they had -their- first kiss. Or at least that’s what they always told me..” he said unsure if this was true or not. 

“So..We’re going to be married soon then..” she said gently breathing. 

“Yes. Lots of things are happening soon...” he said tracing a nail along Hemlock’s calf. She shivered. 

“You’re scared, aren’t you? The warrior Princess..the great magician, Hemlock is nervous about consummating her marriage to meee.” He cackled. Loving that he finally found something to pick at. 

“Only because I barely know you and from what I do know of you your knowledge and skill will be quite rudimentary..” 

He sprang up! He gasped. Offended. 

“I KNOW quite a lot, Thank you, Princess...I know exactly where things are supposed to go! And I have quite the skill set!” He huffed and crossed his arms. 

Hemlock sat there awkwardly. 

“....Have you ever?..”

A moment passed. 

“No. I...haven’t..I’ve wanted to...I just didn’t have..anyone to...engage with.” 

“You’re a prince. Certainly goblins throw themselves at you.”

“Oh please, Hemlock! We’re royalty. We can’t just go hopping in the bed with anyone that we please. You know that.” 

“True. I haven’t either...So I guess...we’ll just have to be patient and...go on instinct I suppose?..” she asked. Moving back up to the seat. Froglip’s curiosity got the better of him again and he felt up her leg under her skirt. 

She gasped and looked at him. 

“Cold as a wet rock...” he said, complimenting her skin’s palor coldness. 

“Froglip! You can’t just feel of my leg! You need to ask!” She said bright red. 

“Ask? But you’re mine now...I can’t do as I please?” He asked not moving that hand.

“No! You always have to ask..unless it’s obvious I ..want that attention...” he moved to sit closer with his hand still on her leg under her dress. He could feel her lacy bloomers underneath her petticoat. 

“A-and I think the carriage ride on the way to a memorial service for your father seems...very inappropriate..” 

“You do have a point..I think me learning about this...”asking” business warrants me to see your body this evening..” he grinned. Then pouted when she removed his hand. 

“...Ah. No. That’s not how that works.” We’re touring the Kingdom to remember your father..” 

He sighed. 

“Fine...at least I get to see you in that nightgown again..” He took her arm and traced a claw up to her shoulder. “So many beautiful warts and blemishes..” 

Keeping him off of her was going to be a chore. She sighed. She missed him just verbally annoying her. 

She flicked out her wand and he backed away. Folding his arms. 

What a buzzkill.


	4. Chapter 4

They had arrived in the Taiga mountains. The Goblin Kingdom occupied this region. The gems that formed here were very valuable as well as the coal that could be used for lamps and warmth. The underground city of Orlock was honored to host its King’s remains. The royal family was staying in the cavernous yet warm and inviting home of The Duchess. The Queen’s sister. Who was equally as overbearing and brunt as her older sister. 

“Froglip!! Oh my baby boy!!! Look at you!” The Duchess exclaimed. Hugging and kissing him. 

“Hello, Auntie!!” he said loving this attention. 

“Oh. Every bit a king as your father..” she said kissing his cheek one more time. 

“Dear Sister. There’s someone you’ve yet to meet.” The Queen said taking Hemlock’s hand and leading her to meet The Duchess’ gaze. 

The Duchess looked much like her sister. But her hair was smoother, styled into two buns with a singular sapphire gem between them adorning a makeshift crown. She wore a blue robe with white fur trimming it. 

“Oh. Is this...our future queen?” The Duchess asked looking excited. 

“Indeed. This is my sweet little hideosity’s betrothed. Princess Hemlock of the Swamp Goblin Kingdom.” 

“It’s a pleasure, Duchess. Thank you for boarding us on such short notice.” Hemlock said, a perfect example of how she could turn off her actual self for royalty and pleasantries. 

“Oh...she’s very lovely. Oh ! What gorgeous children you’ll have.” The Duchess said so excitedly. 

She really wished that everyone would cease talking about having children as if this were her only function. 

The Queen looked pensive as The King’s ashes were brought to her. 

The Duchess gazed at the pewter urn. 

“Ooh..Look at him. He’ll look so stunning in the great hall...” The Duchess said. 

...

During dinner Froglip kept stroking Hemlock’s thigh. Ever since he got it into his head that she was a prude about any sort of sexual attention he made it his mission to delight in her discomfort. He was a brute like that.

He knew where to draw the line. He also knew that she actually might like this taboo kind of attention. It was something new and wicked for the both of them. The excitement of such attention intrigued them both but Hemlock was very weary of Froglip’s restraint. She didn’t know if he could stop if he became aroused enough. 

“Hemlock.” Froglip said, entering the ladies parlor unannounced and without consequence. The object of his current obsession was reading the same grimoire that bore a black rose crest. She shifted her attention to him when she heard her name. 

Hemlock was starting to pick up on a pattern. 

He threw a winter cloak at her. Slipping on one himself. “Let’s go for a stroll. The snow is beautiful at night.” He said with a sinister gleam in his eyes. Hemlock reluctantly took it and then took his arm, looking back at The Queen who rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“Ah to be young again.” The Duchess said. “How are they getting along?”

“It was a bit rocky in the beginning. She’s quite the opinionated little goblinette. But she’s very intelligent and ...she’s a magic user.” The queen beamed proud of such a thing. The fire gleaming on the opened page of The Princess’ book. Two figures were looking at eachother. One with long white hair and one with long dark hair. 

“Is she? She sounds an awfully lot like a goblin princess I knew about 100 years ago..” The Duchess said smirking at her sister. 

“I have no idea who you’re talking about..The only one that’s over 100 is you.” 

They both chuffed in laughter. 

...

It was a quiet evening. Not a lot of wind. Just moonlight, gleaming snow and trees as far as the eye could see. Hemlock thought that the trees made the snow look like mounds of clotted cream. 

“It is beautiful...” she said looking around. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and another tilt her head upward from behind. 

“Look.” Froglip said. Pointing at the stars. Beautiful flashes of greens, pinks and blues swirled above them. 

“Oh...I read about this phenomenon...It’s called Aurora Borealis...” she felt him bring her closer. 

“...You and your books...So charming.” He chuckled and playfully nipped at her ear with one of his tusks. She flinched away from this bite. 

“...One of us should be...” she giggled. “This is surprisingly lovely. Thank you for bringing me up here..” she said. 

“I spoil you.” He said wrapping his fur trimmed cloak around her from behind. “..My Princess..” 

“Just think of it...One day this too will be mine..” she raised an eyeridge at him. 

The wind blew gently. She felt his arms squeeze her close to him. 

“I mean ours...” he rolled his eyes. “...Kiss me.” He commanded. 

“...Only because I want to...and I like it..” she stood on her toes. He was wearing on her. She was actually starting to like him? No. No, that couldn’t be. He’s just handsome and everything he says sounds pretty when a handsome goblin is talking. 

He gently smiled. Was he actually starting to become more than physically attached to her? Was she behaving because he lost his father? Was he starting starting to tolerate her? No. No, that couldn’t be. She’s just beautiful. A beautiful goblinette could talk of sunshine and make it sound enjoyable. 

She gently reached into his cloak and held both of his hands. Their combined digits a mass of spindly appendages, warts and claws. Froglip had a singular black obsidian ring on the index finger on his right hand and she could feel the smooth stone against her as he gripped back. 

Their lips met and Hemlock tilted her head a bit. Gently cooing. 

What a demure little sound. Like a scared rabbit. 

He broke the kiss and smiled. “This shall be our first kiss...The one we’ll tell the children about.” He chuffed. 

She smiled. “....How many children?” She asked as he lead her back down to the entrance to the cavern. 

“...How many? What a silly question. You’re always asking silly questions, Princess.” He said putting a hand to her shoulder to keep her from falling. 

“...I think that the number of children -I’ll- be birthing cannot be a silly question. Seeing as that’s my only job...It is, Your Highness..practical.” She said gently grabbing his hand and keeping a silent gratification for that hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ll have as many as we’ll have. I have no preference. Just as long as the first one is a boy.” He said rather childishly. 

They ducked down into the cavern and slipped into the doorway to where the fires from the coal kept the caves nice and warm. Hemlock slipped off the blue , fur-lined cloak and hung it up. Froglip did the same. 

He surprisingly held her hand as they went down to the great room to bid his family goodnight. 

The queen saw them holding hands. She smiled. 

“That must have been a nice stroll.” She said. 

In actuality, she had been the one to suggest it and in even bigger actuality Froglip hoped it would be rewarded with an incentive from his future wife and queen.

“Oh, it was , Mother. We rather enjoyed the lights. Didn’t we, Princess?” He asked turning her chin toward him. 

“Yes. This is a lovely city.” She said a twinge of nervousness in her voice. 

“Off to bed with you two. We have a busy morning tomorrow. Hemlock will be meeting a lot of people. So get some rest.” The duchess said, shooing them away. 

Froglip triumphantly put his arm around her as he showed them both to his room. Yes. He had his own room at his aunt’s house. 

It didn’t look so different from his room at their home. 

Lots of carvings in the stone. Various swords and weapons adorning the stone walls. Their luggage had been placed here by page-goblins hours ago. 

She sat unbuckling her satchel from her waist and placing her orb brooch inside of it. She hung her cloak on a chair and then stopped. How was she going to do this? She saw no privacy screen...no water-closet just this room and the bed. 

“Your highness. Would you mind turning around?” 

He was doing the same with his cloak. “Why should I?” 

“So I can change!” She said, red in the face. 

“I don’t see why I should. We’ll be married soon. I’ll have the right to every inch of you.”   
He said grinning. 

“No. You will not. Not unless I wish it. Please do me one kindness and turn around so I can change into my nightgown..” she said sighing. 

“Why dont you just magic it onto you?” He said lounging on the bed. 

“I’m still learning. You don’t want your future wife to have two heads do you?” She said hands on her hips. 

“Goodness no. I’d have a headache that would never end!” 

“Then give me privacy. I’ll give you privacy too.” 

He sighed and covered his eyes. He attempted to sneak a peak at her. Oh...he could see her back. It was covered in beautiful deep blue blemishes and a few moles. Oh he’d count every one of them on their wedding night. Her bloomers were black. They were cute. She had a nice rear-end. He quickly moved his fingers back when he saw she was turning around. 

“Alright. You can look.” He took his hand away and grimaced. She had a long sleeved nightdress on. 

“What’s this monstrosity? Where’s that strappy one you had? I can’t see any of you!” He said upset. He was tugging on the nightdress with disdain. 

“It’s freezing cold here, Your highness. I don’t want to get sick.” She said sitting on the left side of the bed. Brushing out her hair. 

He couldn’t help himself. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned his head against hers. He spied the mouse skull he had given her around her neck and hummed happily. 

His property..

“...My Princess...” he murmured nuzzling into her neck. 

“You need to get changed so we can go to sleep.” She said trying to sound brave. 

He ignored her and gently kissed at her ear. They were much smaller than his. An evolutionary trait bred into her from her swamp-dwelling ancestors. But they were so delicate. 

“..Why don’t you undress me. Hmm?” He asked arms snaking around her. 

“...I think you’re old enough to do that on your own..” she quipped back. 

He was at her cheek. Licking it possessively. He chuckled. 

“You can’t avoid showing me yourself, Princess. I will have the right to see that beautiful, blemished and warty body of yours soon. So why not show it to me now?” 

“ Because your father is dead and his memorial is tomorrow?” 

“What better way to celebrate life?” 

He found her lips and kissed her..she kissed back. She chuckled. “If I undress you will you go to sleep?” She asked. 

Froglip cackled. “I make no promises.” 

She knew she had to pick her battles with him. It was how she would survive this life with him. 

“Would you even know what to do if you got what you wanted?..” she asked as she undid the buttons that she fastened this morning. 

“..I would. I’d have you begging in a matter of seconds.” He said lowly. He wanted nothing more than for Hemlock to submit to him. For this magical, fierce and intelligent goblinette to heed to him? Oh how lovely that would be. 

“Your confidence is admirable.” She said sitting up to shrug his jacket off of him. 

“That’s not the only thing that’s admirable..” he grinned. He was drooling. He loved this. Seeing her be subservient to him was better than the finest wine. 

“Don’t be vulgar to me. I’ll go and sleep in the carriage.” She said folding his jacket in the chair that had his cloak. 

All these rules. He rolled his eyes. 

“ Do you have a nightshirt?” She asked opening his skull adorned trunk. Finding it. 

“You’re almost as finicky as Mother. ” He said as she peeled his linen undershirt off of him.   
She blushed seeing him without a shirt on. 

“What’s wrong, Princess?...You look absolutely flushed..” he grinned and took her face into his hand. 

“Nothing...I’ve just. I’ve never been around a male my own age before..Let alone one without a shirt on...” 

He was gaunt but lean. Not one bit of fat on him. 

Why was it that she wanted to hug him? Put her head on his chest and sleep there? Why did she want to kiss him? Ugh these damn feelings were going to be the death of her. 

She scooted foreward and put her chin on his shoulder. Gently unbuckling his belt. He gently pet her back. “...There there, Princess...You’re almost done...” he whispered, gently kissing her cheek. She reached over and put his sleep shirt over him and then took his leggings and boots off. He made a face of disdain. She silently moved to lay down beside him. 

“..What a sweet little goblinette...” he said gently petting her side. She felt soft in certain places and hard in others. He casted a glance to her. She smiled and allowed his touch. She gently snugged down into the bed. The deep blue fur cradling her. He blew out the candle and scooted toward her. 

“...Can I tell you a secret..Hemlock?” He whispered. Spittle gently hitting her face. 

“Of course, Froglip.” She said looking at him. 

“...You’re the most beautiful thing, I’ve ever seen...At the risk of sounding crass...I’m very excited to marry you..”

“You’re excited about the wedding night..” she said chuckling. 

“I am..but only because you’re so gorgeous. I’ve not been able to get you out of my head since I first saw you...Your..beautiful Stoney head and your clamy skin..Your blemishes...your dark brooding eyes...and your hair..dry and brittle like fine crystals..How could I be so lucky?” He asked taking her face in both his clawed hands. “...These cold dead blue lips..” he said kissing her. 

She couldn’t stop resisting embracing him. She gently wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into his chest. Making a small chittering noise. 

Froglip giggled. The noises she made amused him. He brought her close to him and held her. Coveting her like a precious gem. 

She was his gem. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The duchess knocked softly before opening the door. 

“Alright, You two. It’s time to-“ she smiled. 

Froglip was holding Hemlock close to him. Like a stuffed toy. He was also sucking his thumb. Both of them cloaked in darkness. 

Hemlock opened her eyes and smiled. Waving to the duchess gently. 

She nodded and The Duchess slipped away to get ready. 

“...Your Highness. It’s time to wake up.” She said rubbing his cheek.

“Nnn...Only a kiss can wake me.” He grinned with his eyes closed. 

“...You’ve been reading too many sun-people tales..” she said. He didn’t budge. She sighed and kissed him. He opened his huge eyes and smiled at her. 

She grabbed her wand out of her satchel and flicked it at a candle. 

“Snapdragon.” The candle lit and so did all the others. 

“Good Morning, My Princess.” He said sitting up to look at her. Both of them soft and warm from sleep. She stood and swifty gathered her clothes. 

They were both dressed and practically sprinting down the hall. Hemlock was still fastening her orb brooch when they walked down the procession to the queen and her sister. Pews were carved from brilliant white howlite that bore the faces of past kings stared at the two heirs. Hemlock had taken Froglip’s arm. His medals clacked gently as he walked. 

“Good Morning, Mother.” He said. Forlorn and out of breath. 

“Good Morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” Hemlock let go of her intended and watched them talk and look at the pewter urn. 

The Duchess came up next to Hemlock and smiled at her. “...You two were awfully cozy this morning.”

Hemlock smiled back but blushed when she realized what she was implying. 

“O-oh no. No your Grace. Nothing happened. We were both far too tired...I think he...just needs someone to latch onto...you know?” She asked smiling. 

She looked at him and he side-eyed her. As if he we’re watching to keep track of where she was. He looked...protective instead of possessive. It was...nice. 

Was it he that was changing? Or was it merely Hemlock’s perception of him that was changing? 

“Yes, Dear. It’s good you’re sharing a room. Get to know one another’s habits. Which side of the bed to sleep on and all that.” She smiled. 

She walked towards him and she took his hands in hers. 

“...Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” He said gently. He softly put his hard, Stoney head against hers and closed his eyes. 

She kissed his cheek and The Queen smiled. She loved that they were getting along. Behaving like a young royal couple. 

The thrones were arranged in sets of two. The queen and the duchess sat together. The queen in the inner-most seat. Froglip and Hemlock mirrored them with him sitting inner most with Hemlock beside of him. 

She realized this was her first time sitting beside of him on a throne. She thought about how proud her mother would be of her. She put her hand to heart and steeled herself. Kingdom first. 

Everyone in the Taiga Mountains came to give respects to The King and The Queen. Hemlock accepted many kisses to her hand and hugs from Froglip’s family. 

This felt like it went on for hours. The sun went down and the day was over. Froglip slowly stood and stretched. 

“Please tell me we’re done, Mother. I’m starving...” he whined.

Hemlock was tired too. And this was just the first stop. She leaned back on her throne and sighed. 

“See? Even my Princess is tired.” He said motioning to her. 

She smiled faintly. 

His Princess. 

“Yes,Yes My prickly pear..Oh you looked so handsome in your formal suit...” she said gently feeling of the black velvet. 

The Goblin Princess sat on her throne. Crossing one leg over the other. Silently thinking. 

On how she had no family. That no one waited for her back in the Swamp Goblin Kingdom. The only home she had ever known. 

That this family..flawed as it may be..was her family now. They were impolite, hostile and selfish. But they were also loyal, protective and traditional. She smiled and thought about her future children playing with their grandmother. Hemlock knew that The Queen would be a wonderful Grandmother. 

She also was thinking about those future children. What would they be like? Would they carry on their legacy? Their empire? 

Hemlock was shaken out of her thoughts when her prince called out to her. Offering her his arm. She stood and walked over to him and took it. He didn’t look back at her. He knew she would take it. 

He smiled tiredly at her. Escorting her down the procession. 

The Queen and The Duchess smiled watching them. 

“There goes our future , sister.” The Duchess said. 

“Yes...they do look nice together don’t they?” The queen replied. 

“Witch Hazel.” 

Hemlock casted her repelling spell when Froglip attempted to rest his hand on her rear-end. 

“Oh really now!? What did I do?!” He yelled at her, running after her. 

The two older Goblins chuckled seeing him run after her. 

...

The royal family toured for the next month. It was becoming routine as all new situations in life become.

They had made a stop in the Red Cap Colony. A small defection of Scottish Goblins that formed their own government but were still allied with the main Goblin Kingdom. These Goblins were called Red Caps because they all wore wool caps dyed red. Supposedly from sun people blood. 

As Hemlock exited the carriage she was met with a few cat-calls from a few Red Cap males. 

Froglip was aghast. He couldn’t fathom that anyone would dare covet his princess. Wasn’t it common knowledge that she belonged to him?! 

“...Witch Hazel.” She said flicking her wand at the group. They were flung away from the crowd gathered around the memorial hall. 

Even though she very clearly had this taken care of he couldn’t let it go without putting his two bits in. 

Hemlock gasped. Her cheeks going red. Would he kill them? ...Why did this excite her? 

He leaned down and grasped one of them by the collar and twisted it so it choked him a bit. 

“I could do such nasty things to you. You’ve got quite the pair of toes on you to boldly ogle my future queen during my father’s memorial!” 

The group of young red caps gasped. 

“W-we didn’t know she was your intended Your Highness! I-it won’t happen again!!” The red cap choked out to him. 

Froglip dropped him and walked back toward her. 

“Come, Hemlock. Before anyone else decides to look at you..” he said grabbing her wrist to lead her along. 

He was incredibly possessive of her. She was his. His property. His Princess. 

Though hearing him call her his future queen was also exciting.

Hemlock hadn’t been feeling well this morning. She counted the days over and over in her mind and knew this dreaded day would come. She started her mating cycle today. 

A mating cycle for a female goblin lasted a month. She would smell different because she released a pheromone due to being fertile. This was how their ancestors found mates to reproduce. Another evolutionary trait due to their kind needing to adapt to living underground and in Hemlock’s case underwater. 

Goblins were mammals, so they had 2 ovaries and pretty much everything a sun woman had. The only difference was they did not menstruate. If an egg was unfertilized it would dissolve within her and she would cease to smell different. 

Hemlock asked the queen if she could retire early. She was fatigued and needed to rest.   
She was excused and she sighed. Sitting on the bed she would share with her prince this evening. 

She laid down and closed her eyes. All these rooms were starting to look the same to her. She did her best to make logical sense of the new world she found herself living in. But even thinking didn’t bring her solace. She sighed and drifted into sleep. 

She didn’t hear her door open. Or Froglip’s boots clacking against the floor. He had come to check on her. 

She had been acting strange all morning. He put a hand to her cheek and gently petted it. He inhaled to sigh and his eyes went wide. She smelled so delightful. So...sweet. 

He leaned down and took a long inhale in the crook of her neck. Was she wearing a new perfume? He curiously nibbled her ear trying to figure out why she smelled so good. 

He felt of her hand and smelled of it. His nose started to bleed. He kissed her hand over and over again. 

This stirred her. She was horrified to find droplets of Froglip’s bloody nose on her face and to see him frantically kissing her hand. 

“Froglip!...What in darknesses name are you doing?..” 

“...I don’t know. You were laying here....and you smell so good...so sweet. I..can’t explain it.” He said gently crawling toward her. 

He didn’t know what this was. 

Had no one explained this to him? She looked like she felt sorry for him. She gently took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Very well. 

His mother didn’t explain this to him...she sighed. She gently looked at him. 

“What are you doing?...Looking at me that way...what is it?!” He said lifting her hand to rub against his face. Wanting to just smell her forever. 

“...Froglip. I smell good to you because I’m fertile. ...That means I can..have a child if we mated.” She said blushing. 

He was taken a back. 

“...So you ...smelling this way is to attract me to you?...” he asked gently kissing that hand. 

“ Yes. It’s how our ancestors found each other. But. We’re not having children for a long time....We’re not even married.” She said matter of factly. 

He wasn’t really listening. He was focusing on her lips as she talked so it merely looked like he was listening. 

He crawled toward her. “On the night of our wedding I will ravage you.” He said. His nose was still bleeding. He tilted his head and quickly bit down into her neck. 

She let out a squirming groan. Oh what lovely sounds she was making for him. 

The sounds and her scent were driving him mad. He was losing what little composure he had. 

He started snarling. Fully laying ontop of her. “Look at what you do to me, Princess...Look at how mad you drive me.” He whined out. Desperately writhing against her. Not really knowing what he was doing. All that he knew is that he was burning for her flesh. He wanted his skin to make contact with hers. To rub against her. He wondered what it would feel like to have her touch his most private area. Like he had done several times since he met her. “I...I..I need..” he couldn’t finish. He pressed his lips against hers and let out a deep groan into them and slowed his movements. 

Soon she felt a warmth seep onto her dress. She looked down and then back up at him. He hurriedly sprang up and she tried to speak to him, moving up herself. 

He cried out “No!” and shoved her back down. Storming out. 

She sighed. Her ears perked when she heard him yelling at his mother. 

“ I DEMAND my own room!” He said. 

Hemlock held her face. She blushed and furiously shut her eyes. 

She buried her face into her pillow and cried. So confused and frustrated. 

...

“Son..what happened?” The Queen asked. Looking worried. 

“That...that...Princess...she...seduced me!”

“Why is that bad news?” His mother asked. 

“...She...she made me...” he blushed furiously. 

“...Made you what?...” The queen asked. Putting a hand on his shoulder. He immediately flinched it off. 

“...She...got me excited. That damn scent of hers. I can’t be around her! I went mad..it was completely OUTRAGEOUS!” he said pulling on his hair. 

“Ohhh...I see. She’s started a mating cycle.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?!” He asked. Furious. 

“Son...I thought you’d figure things out on your own. Like you always do. You’ve always been so clever.” She said sitting beside him. 

“...Why is she so beautiful?...I’m ...I’m...feeling...something new. It feels dangerous....like I could be hurt. I’ve hurt so much lately I can’t take anymore hurt...” he whimpered out. 

“...Your Highness..” Hemlock spoke. 

He looked up at her and quickly wiped away his tears. 

She moved toward him. The queen could see the wet spot on Hemlock’s dress and put two and two together. 

Oh, her poor little boy. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk this over.” She said walking out of the great room they all currently occupied. Looking back at Froglip. Pained that she couldn’t help him. 

He turned away from her. “Leave me, Temptress..” he said sniffling. 

She put her hands on her hips. “No. I will not. Do you mind telling me why you’re upset?”

“You seduced and humiliated me..” 

“I did NOTHING of the sort!” 

“I’ve never been that feral. You...you casted a spell on me. Wanting to blackmail me..make me look soft..” he said waving his hand. 

“You will cease spewing this nonsense! You know that’s not true!”

“Then why do I feel this way?!”he stood and looked at her. 

“...I don’t know!! But...I know I feel the same....Could it be that...it’s something new to you..so it scares you?” She asked walking toward him. 

“S-Scares me? ME?! Prince Froglip of The Goblin Kingdom?! Nothing scares me!” He said leering. 

“...Then sleep beside of me tonight...” she said. 

He acted like he was going to charge her but stopped when she didn’t budge. 

“....I hate you. Why must you be so .....so...”

“Right?...” 

He spun on his heel and turned from her. Refusing to face her. 

A moment passed. 

She hugged him from behind. 

“I know you’re afraid...because you don’t want to hurt me. I felt the way you held me on that mountain...making sure I didn’t fall...looking at me in the gathering hall even though there was no one there but your family and I...you want to protect me...and... I think that is incredibly attractive.” She buried her face in the back of his cloak. 

She sniffled a little. All of this was a lot of emotion. Especially for a goblin. 

He tensed but turned around and then went on one knee. Taking her hand. What was he doing? 

She raised an eyeridge. Tears falling down her cheek. 

No matter how many times he tried to push her away she came back to him. She didn’t grovel. She..wanted to talk about it. A diplomat. Regal. She was divine to him. Beautiful, antagonistic towards the sun people, clever and powerful. She could have mocked him for spilling his seed all over her dress but she choose not to. She had the patience of.... a queen. 

He looked up at her. “...I want to marry you. At first I didn’t. But there’s...something peculiar about you, Princess Hemlock...I’ve decided..I want you for my wife...my precious Goblin Queen..” he said smiling. “...Would you put up with one as wretched as I? For your king?...” he asked. 

Even though they were already betrothed. This gesture was sweet. 

She smiled. “...Yes. I would. You infuriate me, Prince. But when you want to be...you are...so ..adorable..” she smiled and he stood. He took out a ring. “I stole this from my aunt..” he said grinning. It was a sterling sliver signet ring. With a goblin head formed into it. “ I had...been waiting for the right moment to give it to you...” 

He slid it onto her finger. “ A little better than a mouse skull...” she said looking at it on her hand. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He responded with a much longer kiss. 

She smiled. He then lifted her and spun her around a little. Their cloaks dancing in their movements like two ravens in flight. The two of them silhouetted by the fireplace. 

“I don’t like it when we fight..” he said holding her close. 

“I don’t either..Even though it is fun sometimes..” she grinned. 

“...What are we going to do though. About...our problem..” he asked putting his hard head on hers, glancing down then back at her. 

“...There is more than one way to skin a cat..My prince..” she said. Making her way to the door. He followed after her enthusiastically. 

“Oooh! Are we going to skin a cat?! That sounds monstrously fun!” He asked walking backwards so he was facing her. 

She giggled. “You’ll see.” 

As he followed her his chattering could still be heard. Whining “Awwh! No! Tell me noooow!!”   
... 

The queen sat in her room. Her world was changing. She no longer had her husband. Her son was an adult now and..about to start his own journey with his own spouse. What was to become of her? 

Hemlock would need guidance. Certainly she was capable of running a kingdom. But she had ran her own alone. She needed to know what was a choice for the king. And when she needed to take charge.   
She smiled to herself. Remembering when a tiny Froglip asked her if his Princess would be as beautiful as her.   
“Oh, My boy she will be the most gorgeous goblin you’ve ever seen.” She said remembering picking up her tiny magenta haired bundle of evil. “Will she like fighting? And torturing?” The tiny goblin prince always had a sword or some sort of knife with him. “Perhaps, My little monstrousity..perhaps..but she will be your partner. She will be your best friend..” she said tucking him in. “But mother! You’re my best friend!” The young queen chuckled. “...We won’t tell her that, Precious. Now..sleep tight.” She kissed his cheek and he hugged the sword close to him as he slept. 

The queen thought about her grandchildren. That was something to look forward to. And her son’s wedding. Perhaps her life wasn’t over. Perhaps it could finally begin. She looked to the pewter urn and smiled. 

“I hope we did okay, Darling...” she blew out her candle and slumped into bed.   
...

Fine wine. Enchanted green candlelight and many kisses later. 

Hemlock was sleeping ontop of him in her “strappy” nightgown. Froglip slept with a goofy grin on his face. He was nude under the covers. An arm was wrapped around her. His possessive streak never faltering. He opened his eyes first and looked at her.

They hadn’t mated. He didn’t even see anything of her. But she definitely saw all of him.

She was quite pleasantly surprised.

And so was he with the act they committed. 

He gently kissed her cheek to wake her up. She smiled. 

“...Did you sleep well?..” she asked. 

“Oh yes..” he said. Pushing back her hair playfully. Gently tracing a claw down her face. 

Hemlock blunk a few times. 

“...Wait...weren’t we supposed to meet the Leader of the Red Cap colony this morning?..”

“Uh oh...” Froglip said.


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them emerged in the great room looking sheepishly guilty. 

The queen did not look pleased. 

“Well? Do you two have an excuse for missing the meeting this morning?” She said crossing her arms. 

“Would you believe we forgot?” Froglip asked, hoping this would work. 

It didn’t.

“We over-slept your majesty. We apologize..” she said bowing her head. 

The queen sighed. “Don’t let this become a habit..you will meet with the colony leader before the memorial.” She walked off. 

“...That was close..I don’t quite know if I’m ready for Mother to know that..we..”he grinned and blushed a little, giggling. 

She did the same and hugged him. Nestling under his chin. This resulted in his ears flapping just a little . “...It was nice though...Mm..the sleep right after...” she nuzzled against the medals on his uniform. 

“...Yes. Perhaps next time I could return the favor...” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and petted through her hair. 

She giggled and let him lead her by the hand. He showed her around. 

“Now this..is truly outrageous.” He said pulling back a curtain to show her the armory. 

“Ooh...What lovely toys..” she said looking around. “...I bet you could do some nasty things with these trinkets..” she said. 

He smiled watching her. Looking absolutely love struck. 

She spied a peculiar ring. It was black as the obsidian that Froglip wore around his left index finger. “...Odd.” She picked it up it appeared to be attached to a thin gossamer thread. “...Facinating...Do you think they would mind if I...kept a souvenir?” She asked pocketing the ring. “...As long as you continue to wear my ring I don’t care what you do, Princess.” He said hugging her from behind. Froglip followed suit and sheathed a dagger in his belt. They wouldn’t miss it. Surely.

...

“Prince. Princess..This is Red Ferguson. The Red Cap Colony Leader.” The queen eloquently said as she introduced them. 

Red Ferguson was a very burly Goblin. He wore red suspenders with a linen shirt. He had a very long red beard and of course wore the cap that his people were known for. 

“Hello, Reddie. Remember me?” Froglip asked, grinning. 

“Aye. The little heathen that set fire to half of me village? How can I forget?” The bigger goblin gruffed out. 

“It was my 5th birthday.” He whispered to Hemlock. Grinning. 

Red took Hemlock’s hand and kissed it. “I have heard many a tale of you though lass. The Warrior Princess. You bested a troll assault with quite brutality. That magic of yours might just do that wench Gnorga in!” Red said. 

Froglip didn’t like how flattering he was toward her. Good thing she didn’t seem to have a thing for older Goblins. He thought to himself. 

The two sat on their thrones and waited for the memorial service to start. 

A little goblin boy snuck up to Hemlock and gave her a rock in the meantime. 

“For you, Princess!” He said. The little boy had bright red hair and wore a white tunic with red leggings. Ferguson’s son maybe? 

“Oh. Thank you. It’s lovely. What’s your name little Goblin?” She asked. 

“Red Grufflie!” He said proudly. 

“Well, Red Grufflie. Your respects are appreciated.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek. 

Froglip’s eyes went wide. His thoughts were buzzing with anxiety. Everyone wanted his Princess. He would always have to keep her close. Never ever letting anyone touch her. 

“Alright! You got what you wanted now step away from the Princess!” Froglip said, narrowing his eyes at this little upstart. 

He spit his tongue out at Froglip and he did the same back him. 

Hemlock placed the rock in her lap. 

“Tch...These..peasants just do whatever they like with you. I don’t like it.” He said. 

She gently reached over and squeezed his hand. She flashed him the ring she wore on her other hand.His ring. “...I like that you care so much about me..” she chuckled. 

He blushed and his mind flashed back to things she said to him during...their time together. 

“...I love the way your arms hold me so tight...As if you’re trying to kill me...It makes me so randy...” 

His nose bled again but he had a handkerchief ready this time. 

He was...consumed with her. He never thought he’d feel this way about anyone. She terrified but aroused him at the same time. He wanted to protect her. Keep her. An odd feeling. 

After the memorial. They were all tired. As usual. 

She rubbed her eye gently. This was an exhausting ordeal. She longed for a stable routine back at the palace. 

They saw that The Queen and Red Ferguson where talking and the two young Goblins looked at eachother. Froglip patted his lap and she climbed into it. They knew she would be a while talking and so they just made themselves comfortable. He put his arms around her and they settled in. Drifting off to sleep. This was one of his favorite parts. Getting to hold his Princess close. Hemlock enjoyed the rest. 

The queen chuckled seeing them. “Those two...”

“...Hopefully she’ll keep that boy in line..” Ferguson said chuckling. 

“That’s a full time job..” The Queen said as she saw Red Grufflie come over and tug on his father’s shirt. Indicating he wanted to leave. 

“...Indeed.” He said lifting the boy up. 

The queen walked over to the young royal couple and pushed Froglip’s throne forward to knock them out of it. Resulting in them falling on the floor. Froglip planted right ontop of Hemlock. 

Hemlock turned a bright red. Froglip of course didn’t wake up until a few seconds after she did. 

“...Mm?...” he stirred. He was planted right in her bosom. 

He made a purring noise and held her closer.”Well well then..” 

“Witch Hazel!” She propelled him away from her and chuckled. 

He rubbed an eye and yawned. 

“...Nnff...Oh I wasn’t dreaming. How deliciously awkward.” He chuckled out. 

“Dad. Do I ever have to get married?” Grufflie asked. 

“You’re not royalty son, So no.” He chuckled out. 

“Good. I don’t see why anyone would make a fool of himself for something as stupid as a girl..” 

...

In the last stretch of the memorial tour the two young goblins became very close. 

Hemlock would show him plant life and the various properties that each plant had and how it could be used for magic. 

“This is called foxglove. It’s a poisonous flower to the sun people. It will kill them within an hour.” She said as if she had done it before. 

He would show her the art of swordplay and how to fight dirty. 

“No no! Angle your foot toward you and hook it beneath them. You’ll incapacitate them before you kill them.” 

They would often walk around holding hands. Would kiss when they knew they were alone and would sleep in the same room even when they returned home. The queen had a larger bed moved into Froglip’s room which would now be their room. 

Once things settled down Froglip resumed his royal duties of torturing subjects who wouldn’t work or spies from the troll kingdom who wouldn’t share information with the guard. 

Hemlock was often in the library. Researching the origin of the peculiar black ring she found in the Red Cap Colony. 

“...Hmm...Queen Irene...The Spirit Queen...” she said looking at the illustration of Princess Irene’s great grandmother. “...”If that’s the white haired queen..then who is this?” She asked looking to the dark haired queen. “I’d venture to say that this is her ring..” 

Hemlock slipped the ring onto her finger and then saw a brilliant gossamer thread. “...Follow the thread..” she read from the book out loud. 

“Hmm..Why would the sun people need to follow a thread?” She said rubbing her temple. 

“Princess.” Froglip called out. “It’s time for bed.” He said walking around the library looking for her. 

She was in a corner with many candles and open books around her. Froglip looked at what she was reading. “..Queen Irene?...Any relation to that blasted Sun-People Princess?” Hemlock smiled seeing him. “...Hello, Your Misery...and yes I believe she was her great great grandmother..and namesake. I’m trying to figure out who this is..” she said pointing to the dark haired woman next to her. 

“...I believe this is her ring. And the little Princess has a ring similar..that belonged to Queen Irene....why would the sun people need to follow a thread?...and why would they completely erase the dark haired queen’s existence?” 

Froglip gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her. 

“Ah...Worry about it tomorrow. Lets go to bed. I can’t wait to tell you how I cut off this troll’s fingers today!” He chuckled sounding absolutely giddy to tell her how he dismembered a spy because he wouldn’t talk about what Gnorga had in store for them. 

“I’d love to see you at work one day.” Hemlock said flirtatiously. “Absolutely not! Too much blood and organs laying around everywhere. No place for a Princess.” He said smirking. 

“You are aware I’ve fought in battle and disemboweled quite many an orc in my day..” she said, nudging him playfully. 

They both went to his bedroom and Hemlock went behind a changing screen. Slipping off her cloak and dress and into a nightgown. 

“Would you read me some more of that that sun people book?” 

“The Canterbury Tales?” She smiled coming out to sit on the bed. Froglip having changed before she came out. It was a comfortable routine. 

“Yes! That’s the one! I love the bit about the sun people fornicating in trees. Absolutely SALACIOUS!” He chuckled. 

Hemlock giggled. Taking out the book. Froglip nestled onto her chest and listened to her read to him. He put his thumb in his mouth and drifted off. And so did she. 

This was a nice life. She had an odd but endearing fiancé. A wonderful mother-in-law and an extended family that really liked her. She had much to be grateful for. 

Tomorrow was the day that The Queen would scatter The King’s ashes. Then...the countdown would begin to when Froglip took the throne. 

She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. 

Hemlock found herself in her home castle. The castle where she grew up. “I’m home?..” 

She saw her two older siblings playing. “....Malaria..Daggar...” she called out to them. They didn’t hear her. 

“Wait. Where’s Hemlock?” Malaria asked.  
“Probably reading or trying to learn that silly old sun people magic...” Daggar replied.  
“If we lose track of her Mom will kill us!” Malaria stomped.   
“Fine...let’s go get her.” Daggar said rolling his eyes. “She always ruins everything..” 

Hemlock put her hand to her chest. 

She followed them and saw a very tiny blue haired Goblinette in a stack of books. 

“Oh my stars...it’s me...” she said. 

“Hemlock, come on! You can’t stay here and read your whole life!” Malaria said putting her hands on her hips. 

“What if I like reading? At least I’m learning how to protect our kingdom instead of just have someone else do it for me!”Tiny Hemlock said. 

“You’re the third born. What’ll you even do? Your job is just get married. You’ve got it made!” Daggar said. 

“I’ve been told that my whole life....Just get married...” Hemlock said. “...but I’m all that’s left..” she tensed. 

She then looked down and saw the black thread ring on her finger. “....Follow the thread....” she said letting it lead her. She was in her parents room. She gasped seeing them. She hadn’t seen them in a year..

“Mother...Father...” 

Queen Freya and King Mathias. 

“...Is that the last of them?” Her mother asked as her father put a stack of papers away. Behind a black door with a rose crest on it. 

“...I can’t bring myself to destroy her history.” Her father said. Locking the door. 

“Follow the thread...” Hemlock said tugging on the gossamer thread but woke up. 

She held her head. What did any of this have to do with her family?

“...This just keeps getting stranger and stranger...” she said. Smiling down at Froglip who was fast asleep. 

She smiled. She chuckled when he nestled up into her chest and murmured “Outraaaageous..” into her flesh. 

His dreams were simple. Often of him and Hemlock fornicating passionately. Her moaning and frantically begging for him to take her maidenhood. How she couldn’t last another second as a virgin. He truly had the most beautiful Goblin in all the known world as his queen. They would make the most beautiful children. Their heirs that would carry on their empire. 

It would be all he could do to not pin her to the stone stairs of the great hall and consummate with her right after they married. He had never been so aroused in his life. Certainly he had experienced desire and sexual feelings but never as strongly as he had for her. She had awakened a beast within him. He knew it would feel so wonderful. He knew that they wouldn’t leave their marriage bed for a few days. 

That wedding night couldn’t get here fast enough for him. He grinned and murmured in his sleep. Red coming to his cheeks. 

She smiled and snugged back down. Holding onto him. Hoping this would keep away those strange dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pretty much all the female Goblins in the kingdom are thirsty for Froglip. So some salty talk is gonna go down.

Once a week, Hemlock would bathe with her nursemaids and ladies in waiting. Aside from the Prince she spent the most time with them. Whom often begged to join her. But was always met with denial. 

The bathing chambers were naturally heated by the warm pressure that the volcano inside of the mountain provided. It was a large open body of water. Divided in the middle. Only royalty and their staff were allowed in. 

Hemlock requested that she be given a staff of four. The two older ladies were her nursemaids that tended to her basic needs. Mending her dresses, changing the bed linen, making sure the Princess never wanted for anything. The younger ladies that were around her age were her ladies in waiting. They helped her plan and make decisions that she needed help with. 

“So you’re sleeping in Prince Froglip’s bed, Your Majesty?” One asked. Swimming over to her. 

“Oh. Yes. I am. It’s so we can bond and be closer.” Hemlock said lowering down to submerge her nose. 

“Closer indeed..You’re quite envied...There are...rumors about well..” one of them chuckled. 

The rest of them did too. Hemlock rose up a little. “About what?” 

“That he is...swinging around quite the sizable weapon..” she giggled. They all did. 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell...” Hemlock chuckled. They all made gushing and swooning noises. They all had a crush on the Prince and delighted that Hemlock was so open about him with them. His ears were burning. 

“...He has a very healthy libido..” she chuckled. “Perhaps too healthy..” she blushed but smiled. 

“Is this something all of them do?...Talk about how much they want to do it?” She asked treading water. 

“Yes. Until they get older then they talk about it every other day..” the oldest nursemaid said rising out her hair. 

“I suppose....I like kissing him. I like it when he holds me and we did really enjoy each-other in the Red Cap Colony. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to...do. When it comes to the next step..” Hemlock said sitting up out of the water on a rock. 

“ Please, You’ve got the easy part. You just have to lay there and let him do most of the work.” 

“But me laying there seems to give him a permission to...do whatever he wants don’t you think?” 

“He’s pleasuring you, Princess. What’s the worst he could do? It’ll be good!”

“But what if it isn’t? What if it hurts or I don’t like it?” 

“Most of us don’t like it, Dear. But that might be because we’re common. Perhaps because you’re nobility it’ll be different!” 

“I’m no physically different than you, Dria.” She sighed. “...I’ve not even told him about the dark haired queen...he’s so preoccupied with taking the crown and his mother which...He should be. Maybe it’s just me. Maybe I’m just ungrateful for all that I have.” 

Dria put a towel around Hemlock. “Just give it time Princess...You’ll find your way. Prince Froglip thinks you hang the moon.” she said helping her up. 

“You’re so lucky...He's so handsome...and clever!” Her youngest lady-in-waiting said swimming up to her. Hemlock smiled. She was right. He was all those things. 

Hemlock looked to her naked towel draped body. It was beautiful, The Prince told her this all the time but that was just it. It looked beautiful, but what if that was it? What if she couldn’t do the things he so badly wanted to do? The things a married couple should enjoy.

Hemlock thought to herself as she walked to her robe. 

“What if he sees that...I actually don’t know what I’m doing?...What if I don’t find my way?...What if I can’t do the one thing I’m good for?...” 

She sighed. Tucking her bathrobe over herself. Slipping her feet into the silk slippers the queen gave her. 

...

Before the sun came up one morning Hemlock was out foraging for herbs for her potions. She was placing mint in her basket when she heard voices. Sun people. 

She ducked in the thicket and watched them. A young sun boy and a girl. Hmm...this girl had to be the Princess Irene. She acted like her older sister. Not a care in the world. And this had to be that sun boy that gave so much trouble to the family. 

“I’m worried. What if they come back?” The boy said. 

“Then we’ll fight them again.” The Princess retorted. As if fighting was so easy. 

They then prattled on about nothing and Hemlock grew tired of waiting. 

She flicked her wand to a pile of brush. “....Witch Hazel..” her repelling spell made it look like a strong wind was coming in. She his of course scared them and they ran off. 

“Tch. Some Princess..” she said carrying her basket down to the caves to slip back into The Kingdom. 

Various Goblins bowed to her. “Princess Hemlock.” “Good Morning, Princess.” “Long live the future Queen!” She would greet them with a small wave and make her way to her’s and Froglip’s room. He of course still snoring away. 

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, covering him back up. 

She wondered about Princess Irene. Did he see potential in her becoming attractive? Is..that all that mattered to him? 

She sat , getting Froglip’s formal dress uniform ready. This would be the last time he wore it before they got married. 

She saw him moving and smiled when his tasseled mass of magenta hair rose up. 

“....Where’s my Princess?” He asked tiredly. 

“I’m right here, Dear.” She said polishing the buttons on his jacket. Still seated. 

He smiled and walked over to her. Hugging her and kissing her neck roughly. Sneaking in a few gropes. 

“...Are you polishing my buttons for me?” He grinned. Licking over where he brutally kissed her. 

“No, I’m baking cake. Of course I am. You know....the next time you wear this ..will be on our wedding day...” she said looking at him. 

He went wide eyed but smiled. “...Yeah..” he said he lifted her, making her drop the jacket. 

He threw her onto the bed and hopped right ontop of her. He kissed her roughly. Petting through her hair. 

“We need to get ready.” 

Kiss. 

“...We’ll be late..”

Kiss. 

“...You just do whatever you please don’t you?” Hemlock said. Petting through his hair. 

“Of course. I’m the only living heir. I can do whatever I like..it’s fun. You should try it sometime. Peh heh heh..”

“Aren’t you worried about...the future? The...empire? The constant threat of Gnorga invading at any moment?” 

“Nope. Because all that useless worrying prevents me from doing what I like. If Gnorga didn’t exist I wouldn’t have spies to torture! You learn to thrive in the chaos, Hemlock. It’s how our kind has survived all this time..” he said sitting up. 

She really took what he said to heart. Thrive in the uncertain. She got ready and once again took his arm. 

“...So will you take his crown or..do you have one you like?” She asked. As he lead her across the bridge to the main pavilion of the the great hall. 

“Oh, I’ll take Father’s crown. You can’t take mother’s until after she passes. I hope you have one in mind.” He said. 

“I do...it’s..oh dear darkness it’s back at my castle...” she realized. 

“Well, We’ll have to go get it then won’t we?” He smiled and took his throne. A decorated chair was placed beside of it for Hemlock. 

Everyone stood when The Queen came in carrying the Pewter Urn. 

She quietly dumped the ashes into the stream that ran through the grand hall. Then a goblin lit the engraved face of the king with the enchanted green fire that burned throughout the kingdom. 

“....They did a wonderful job...He looks good, Your Majesty..” she said gripping his hand. 

“He does...I’m just glad they got his nose right..” he said gently squeezing back. 

The Queen looked over at them and smiled. Seeing them talk and hold hands. They had grown so close. They spent a lot of time together which was good. A royal couple that was happy together would produce more heirs. She smiled and walked to them. 

“Mother!” He said hugging her. She kissed his cheek. 

“We’ll speak tonight about how we are to move forward, Son.” She said. “...You look so handsome in this uniform. I wish you would wear it more often.” She said. 

“Hello, Mother..” Hemlock said. She hugged her and the older Goblin hugged her back. 

“..Oh dear...You look so happy. I’m so glad you’ve grown to love my beastly little boy as much as I..” The Queen gently nuzzled her son and he hugged her. 

“Oh. I’ll never love him as much as you, Your Majesty..” 

Just as they smiled a flaming arrow nearly hit Froglip in the shoulder. He caught it easily. 

“Tch. You got to get up PRETTY early in the morning to get the jump on Prince Frog- Owch!!” he flinched and dropped arrow when the flame fell to his hand. The smoke formed into a very familiar face for all of them but Hemlock especially. 

It was the round smug face of Queen Gnorga of the Trolls. 

“Well, Well. Seems I wasn’t invited to The King’s Memorial. No matter. You’ll be having another DEAD king soon and I’ll definitely be at that one! This is a message for The Royal Family! I’ve graciously allowed you to grieve but now it’s time we Trolls finally put an end to this disgusting kingdom once and for all! Oh...and I hear that Princess Hemlock is betrothed to Prince Froglip!” 

Froglip grimaced and protectively put an arm around Hemlock. 

“Guess I didn’t kill all the Royal Swamp Goblins after all...no matter. I’ll kill you two before you have the chance to have anymore ugly little goblins.” Hemlocks eyes rolled. 

“I’d love it if it society could refrain from referring to me as little more than a child factory...” Hemlock said crossing her arms. 

“I’ve enjoyed this for as long as I’ve been able to. Witch Hazel.” She said flicking away the smoke. 

This was bad. 

The three of them were gathered in a private sitting area. This was the very spot where Froglip and his parents plotted the kidnapping of Princess Irene. 

Hemlock was seated with Froglip laying in her lap. 

“Something needs to be done about her...Hemlock. What do you know about their army?” 

“It’s big. Aggressive. They’ve also got Orcs in their ranks. I’m not sure how that happened. We need to enlist aid and help from other kingdoms if we’re going to stand a chance. What about the Forrest giants?”

“Feh. They won’t fight with us.” Froglip said idly sharpening his talons. 

“And why not my little hideousness?” 

“Because I cut off their Prince’s ear and went sledding on it last winter.” He chortled. 

The two women sighed. 

“Is she suggesting war?” The queen asked them both. 

“No. She wants an invasion. And if we don’t do something she’ll accomplish it.” Hemlock said gently petting through Froglip’s hair. 

“..We’ll gather up what’s left of the Swamp Goblin army, the Kobold Kingdom, The Taiga Mountains and the Red Cap Colony. I think their shared hatred of Gnorga will bond them to us.”

“I love it when hatred bonds goblins together.” Froglip smiled up at Hemlock and kissed her palm. 

“...Princess, can you send messages like Gnorga did?” The Queen asked. Hemlock looked nervous. 

“I-I can...try to find that spell. I won’t let you down, Mother!” She said looking excited that she gets to look up a new spell. 

“Froglip. You need to round up every suspected Troll spy and get information out of them...by any means nessesary.” 

He bit his bottom lip and drooled. “...Can I use fire?...” he asked raising an eye-ridge. 

“..By any means, Son...” 

“Oh, Sweet Darkness my time has come.”Froglip said rubbing his hands together gleefully.


	8. Chapter 8

The troll kingdom was large. It dwarfed the Goblin Kingdom and their army was an organized force to be reckoned with. 

Gnorga had inherited the throne through very unsavory means. Her older sister was slated to be queen but Gnorga couldn’t have that. So she turned her sister to stone and shattered her. 

Murder was as common as breathing for Trolls and Goblins but to murder ones own family was deplorable. 

She had been watching Princess Hemlock. Waiting for the right moment to snuff her existence out like a light. 

Gnorga paced throughout her room. She was a stubby, short queen. She always had a mean look in her eye. Like all trolls she had a tail and was a warm shade of sage green. Comparable to the cooler Stoney green that the Goblins were. 

She was always lavished with the most beautiful gowns and robes she also had a penchant for wearing costumes as well. Today she wore burgundy robe with black feathers on the trim. They lived around with her as she gestured. 

“Look at her...She’s so....sappy for that stupid goblin prince!...I thought that old goblin king was a problem but he was a walk in the park compared to Froglip. Hemlock used to be feared, fearsome! She gutted my orcs with such elegance I couldn’t help but respect her.” Gnorga watched the memory that Hemlock had of Froglip sliding the ring onto her finger. 

“ But this. THIS is..Eugh..disgusting..”

“ I think they make a cute couple..” King Llort quipped. 

“LLORT! This is about -seizing- political power. Not gushing about the royal goblin family. EUGH. They’re so disgusting...look at them! With their skinny limbs, no tails, and HAIR...only a human could be more disturbing to look at..” 

Gnorga paced. Images and captured memories of Hemlock flashed along the magical gem that Gnorga used to spy on others. 

“Hemlock is the threat..She’s the only one that can do magic!”

“But Goblins can’t do magic, Darling. How is this possible?”

King Llort asked while admiring himself in a mirror. 

“True to her Goblin nature she stole two magical items that can give her immense power...but there is a silver lining..” Gnorga said. 

“What’s that love-lumps?” King Llort asked his wife. 

“She doesn’t know how to use them to their fullest extent. It’s taken her a year to learn 3 spells. If we kill her before she learns how to unlock her magic we have a chance of defeating the Goblin Kingdom.” Gnorga said gleefully. 

“and we’ll rule over everything!” Llort said. 

Gnorga side eyed him. 

“..You’ll...rule over everything Sweetcheeks..” he said nervously. 

...

Magic was hard. It was such an abstract concept. Hemlock was hard at work in the library trying to figure out how to copy Gnorga’s messenger spell. 

“...How can I make my own magic out of a spell that I don’t even understand..” Hemlock sighed.

“...Maybe a variation of the transmutation spell.” She gathered a pile of sawdust and flicked her wand at it. “...Dandelion..” it merely transformed into a small wooden bust of The Queen. 

“...It’s not just transforming it...I have to make it move and talk..” she said to herself. 

She further flipped through the pages and studied trying again and again. 

Night soon fell. 

“...Creeping Myrtle..” she said getting the dust to form a loose projection of the queen. It fell to dust after about 5 seconds. 

“...I’m so close..” she said. She didn’t hear Froglip’s steps coming to her. 

“Princess. It’s time for bed.” He said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“No...no I can get this..” she said trying to make the spell work. “Creeping Myrtle..” the dust only lightly moved. She made a frustrated noise and slammed her fist on the table. 

“Hemlock!...Stop. You need sleep...” she turned to him. 

“ What if I can’t do this....everyone will die because I couldn’t be enough..” she weeped out. 

“Stop that nonsense! You’re Princess Hemlock. The Warrior Princess..the feared magician..you’ll get it...” he said petting her cheek. 

“I wish that I was as wonderful as you think I am..” she said sniffling. 

He sighed. 

“You’re tired..Let’s get to bed..” he said kissing her forehead. He lifted her and carried her to his room. 

He even turned around to give her privacy to change. He wasn’t going to fight her tonight. Hemlock smiled and changed. Hugging him from behind. 

“...You’re terrible..but...not completely terrible.” 

He smiled and brought her spindly hands to his lips and kissed them. 

They always slept hugging. It was odd. Perhaps it was a combination of Hemlock’s crippling anxiety and pressure she felt as the future queen and Froglip’s lack of agency due to a coddling mother. But they decided that they completed each other. They leaned on each other. They were basically all they had. 

Certainly Froglip was a tyrant, a xenophobic sociopath with a penchant for bodily harm. Childish. Overly sexual and lecherous..but he was warm at night. She knew that he adored her. She knew that he would protect her, their children and their kingdom. She always nestled herself into his chest. And his arms were always wrapped around her. 

He loved holding her. She was a comfort to him. She was stubborn. She did what she wanted. She wouldn’t let him touch her unless she wanted him to. But he was learning that if he abused these wishes it would be well worth it. She was mature, regal and pragmatic. She loved their kingdom. She loved his family. She reminded him of his mother when he was little. 

He softly pet the side of her face to get her to sleep. She fought sleep sometimes but he always managed to calm her down. 

His Princess. Such a huge part of his world. Maybe one day she could be his entire world. 

Maybe once they did away with this meddlesome troll problem. 

... 

She dreamed of the black haired queen again. The pages behind the door. The black rose emblem the ring. 

The pages...

THE DOOR! 

Hemlock rose shortly before dawn. 

“...That’s it! That’s the key to figuring out how to use this magic! To make my own! To truly make my own magic!!l” she said scurrying around the room. 

“Woman what on earth are you going on about?!” He said trying to reason with her. 

“I’ll take the main caverns..get back to my family’s castle..follow the thread, find that door and learn how to make that spell!!” She said giddily. 

He put his hands on her shoulders. 

“...Listen to me...Normally I’d be all for anything that aids in the suffering of others but you can’t afford to just do what you want!” 

Hemlock abruptly shook his hands off of her. “ Why not? You do it!”

She had him there. 

“..If something happens to you..” he said. His eyes going wide...he couldn’t believe he was being this responsible. 

“...OH let me guess! If something happens to me then they’ll be no chance for an heir?! Is that all I’m good for?!” She stomped her foot. Causing him to flinch a little. 

“Of course not!....If...if something happens to you...then...then it..would be bad...I’d...be very upset..” he said stubbing up. 

“Can’t you admit you care for me?...” she said 

“..I do..I....I just....I...don’t know how to say that..” he said gently looking at her. 

“..If you care for me, then come with me. Do this with me..” she said holding his hands. 

“...I suppose you need someone to protect you..You have a habit of biting off more than you can chew, My Princess..” he said 

“We can’t let your mother know..She’d panic and not let us out of her sight.” Hemlock said gathering up her clothes. Froglip put his hand over his eyes. Trying to sneak a peak again. 

He saw some of her shoulder. She moved too quickly for him to see any of her breast. Pity. 

Hemlock turned so he could change. She fastened her brooch to her cloak. She also put her good up on her cloak. Her bright blue hair was a dead give-away. Froglip would do the same. Brightly colored hair was a royal trait. No common goblin had it. His father had dark hair but he had violet hair when he was younger. As far as genetic abnormalities go, this wasn’t one to really complain about. 

As they readied a riding beast. Hemlock kissed his cheek. Froglip’s eyes went wide. “...What was that for?” He asked. “ For doing this with me. And..you’re handsome. Am I not allowed to kiss my handsome prince?” She asked chuckling. 

“..Yes...I..I mean of course. Err..Lets get going before mother wakes up.” He said helping her up. He sat her in-front of him, riding side-saddle. She leaned on him as the beast started to move. 

He felt gallant. His Princess was riding with him. He would move an arm around her every so often to keep her close to him. This would be a story they would tell the children. Mother and Father rode in secret through the caverns to Mother’s old castle to fetch pages from a book so she could learn a spell that saved their kingdom. He sighed happily. His eyes lidded just a little. 

“A penny for your thoughts , Your majesty..” she asked. Looking up at him. 

“I was thinking of the children. How we’d tell them about this one day.” He said smiling down at her. 

“..What do you hope they’ll be like?” Hemlock asked gripping onto his cloak. A tiny blush coming to her face. 

“...My son will be strong-willed. Fierce. He’ll know how to cut off fingers and toes before he can talk..” he said beaming with pride. 

“..and if we have a daughter?” She asked, curious. 

“Bah. We won’t have a daughter. We’ll have nothing but boys.” He said grinning. Imagining blood thirsty little goblin boys that he’d be proud of. 

“...How can you be so sure?” She asked chuckling. 

“I’ll fornicate better.” He said bluntly. 

She chuckled gently. “ How does one define better?” 

“ I don’t know! Maybe harder? “ he said shrugging. 

“Listen. You’re not attacking me on our wedding night..I will flee.” She said smugly.

“Well obviously not on the first night. We have to figure everything out. I’m thinking of just wetting our sheets with water so the kingdom will -think- we consummated. I don’t do well under pressure. Mother says it makes my hair thinner.” 

The Swamp Goblin Kingdom was underwater. The caverns beneath the ground went on for 5 miles before you needed to go above ground to catch a ride in the palanquin to take you below the water to the underground caves where the Swamp Kingdom resided. It looked much like it he main goblin kingdom but the rock was a warmer green and had plant life growing within it. 

Only now no one was here. Gnorga’s assault had decimated it. Completely devoid of any life now. Save for the plants that had taken over the earth and rock. 

Hemlock hadn’t been here since it happened. The first wave that killed her family and the second that killed everyone else. It was..disturbing to see her childhood home so empty. 

They arrived in the great hall of her old castle. Black roses and bio luminescent flowers peppered it. Making it look very sinister. 

Prince Froglip watched as she put a hand to her father’s throne. 

She sighed. 

Froglip walked over to her. He didn’t quite know what to do. He was still grieving his own father’s death. He awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. 

She smiled and puts her own ontop of his. 

A silent moment that spoke volumes.

“..Alright..Sun queen...let’s see what secrets my family wanted to keep.” She said placing the black ring on her finger. 

She saw the gossamer thread. It was leading her up some stairs. 

“This way..” she said leading the way. She held the gossamer thread in her hand and followed it. Trying not to get too emotional passing by so many memories. 

“...So you think this ring has something to do with the sun people?”

“I know so, Dear. In the books back home there was a picture of two sun queens. One with white hair and one with black hair. The white haired sun people queen is Princess Irene’s great great grandmother and I believe the ring that she wears was hers...This black ring was the other queens. How it got in The Red Cap Colony I don’t know but I need to know who the black haired queen is and why she is of such importance to my family.”

Froglip looked disgusted. “A sun queen?! Important to a family of Goblin royalty?! Peh peh peh! Nonsense! Those...those pink fleshy weaklings forced us underground, Hemlock. Did you forget?!..” 

“I didn’t. But if my mother and father wanted to remember her she was worth it.” She said going up a set of stairs. 

“...You’re lucky I need you, Princess.” He said huffing. 

“I’m sure my ladies in waiting would agree with you..” she chuckled then her ears dropped. She was in her parents bedroom. 

“My dream....follow the thread..” she slowly walk toward where the thread was leading her. 

Froglip simply watched. Very curious. But still cautious. Keeping a hand on his sword. 

She gasped putting her hand on the wall a brilliant blue light emanating from it. The small door with a black rose crest appeared. 

“..It’s just like my dream..” She looked back at him. Looking back at him. Unsure why. Maybe she wanted support. 

“Go on, Princess. We’ve come this far..”He said nodding toward hers. 

She opened the door and saw the pages. 

They heard something crash downstairs. Froglip immediately drew his sword. 

Hemlock grabbed them and put them in her satchel. Flicking out her wand. 

“You ah..wouldn’t happen to know any teleportation spells would you?” Froglip asked. 

“No. Do you have a plan for escape?” She quipped back. 

“..No. Just..stay behind me.” He said putting both hands on his sword. 

They quietly walked to the top of the stairs. 

“...Gnorga’s troll guard..How did she know we were here?” Froglip asked. “...It must be magic..” Hemlock concluded. 

The top of the stairs creaked and then collapsed sending the two young goblins down to the main floor. 

“...I forgot...no ones done any work on this palace in a year..” Hemlock said flicking out her wand again as the guard came barreling at them. Their hoods had come off in the fall. 

“It’s the Prince and Princess! Get em!” A guard said. 

“Snapdragon!” Hemlock casted her fire spell and sent one of the guards running away due to his hair catching fire. 

Froglip was holding his own. But fighting dirty. He kept tripping and kicking the guards in the stomach. 

“Witch Hazel!” She sent two more guards flying out of their path. She ran for their riding beast. Hemlock swiftly kicked a guard in the shin before mounting their ride. 

She rode it over to Froglip and pulled him up on by his cape. Hemlock pointed her wand at the castle door. “...Creeping Myrtle!” She yelled. Making a large rock roll over the exit. 

She smiled. “...That’s going to come in handy..” she grinned. 

Froglip shifted so he was behind her. Taking the reins into his hands. 

“...Nice magic, Princess..” he said trying to catch his breath. 

“...Nice Swordplay, Your Highness..” she chuckled leaning on him. 

“I hope these papers were well worth it..” he said. Wrapping an arm around her. 

“I hope so..wait a second...my...my crown..it’s in here..” she said gasping. “...but how did...” 

A black rose crest appeared on the cavern wall beside of them. 

“....Thank you..” she said quietly. “Whoever you are...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll fornicate better” is probably the most cursed thing I’ve ever wrote.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some implied Goblin hanky-panky in this chapter.

Long ago. Before the age of goblins. Sun people could do magic. 

Sun people lived in harmony with magic and magical creatures. And lived much longer then due to the life giving magic the creatures gave them. 

There was never two sun people as magical as the two princesses that ruled over the land. 

Princess Irene and Princess Sabina. 

Princess Irene was the heir to the throne. Always kind, graceful and curious. 

Princess Sabina was the younger of the two and was studious and clever. 

They both loved their kingdom and their families. They really cared for each other as well. 

Sabina was always the one to come to Irene’s rescue. Her magic was much stronger by far but she never lorded this over her sister. 

When it came time for the princesses to be betrothed The King was having difficulty finding a suitable suitor for Sabina. 

This was because Sabina was secretly in love with the Troll King. 

Hemlock gasped. Ceasing her reading outloud. 

The Queen, Froglip and the goblin Cat sat in the royal hall and were listening. 

“A...sun Princess was ...in love with the Troll King? I..don’t remember that part of Goblin history..” The Queen said. Looking puzzled. 

“...Disgusting..” Froglip said sitting on his throne with his arms crossed. 

“Princess Sabina was heartbroken when she learned she could not wed the man she was in love with. She was wed to a noble from a foreign land but carried on her love with The Troll King in secret. For The Troll King was also wedded to a troll queen.”

Hemlock smiled. “...So..they were in love. They didn’t care about the rules or..if anything made sense...what made sense was their love...that’s very sweet..” she said. 

Froglip looked concerned. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Hemlock!” He said glaring. 

“Oh, Darling. Who would ever want to leave you? You’re a catch!” The Queen said. 

“No worries, Your highness. I could never find such handsome sinisterness in any sun man..” she winked and he bit his finger..looking flustered. 

The queen chuckled. “Go on dear..” she said. 

“ One year the queen became with child..” Hemlock turned the page over. “...that’s where that part ends!” 

“Thank goodness. The whole idea of a troll and a sun Princess copulating was making me ill...” Froglip drew out. 

“Is there anything else?” The queen asked. 

“No. Just potions and spells.....The black haired queen was named Sabina..and this was her ring. At least I know her name.” Hemlock said. 

“Did you learn the spell, Hemlock? So we summon the other kingdoms?” The queen asked. 

“Yes, Mother. All you need to do is just speak what you want to say into this jar.” Hemlock said handing it to her. 

The queen opened the jar:  
“This is a herald to all Goblins in our Kingdom. Gnorga the queen of the trolls has made a threat against Prince Froglip and Princess Hemlock. The future of our kingdom depends on their survival. I am calling upon every able bodied Goblin to come to the palace and offer his protection to the monarchy. Gnorga’s forces could be here any day so come with haste.” The queen put the lid on the jar and handed it back to Hemlock. 

This message would carry to all the kingdom. Once The Troll Queen was named everyone started getting ready to defend their future King and Queen. 

Hemlock smiled. “...That was stirring. I...I’ve never been..protected by an army before I’ve always fought with it.” She said. Froglip strutted over to her and put his arm around her. “ That was before you were my future queen.Princess..” he smirked scratching a claw under her chin. 

“Witch Hazel.” She tapped her wand on his nose and he was sent flying into the wall. She chuckled and took the jar down to the library to make the spell. Froglip went running after her. Telling her to wait for him. 

...

That night the young royal couple talked before bed. 

Froglip was lounging on the bed in his nightshirt. Sharpening a knife. He was really getting into his new torturing duties. Hemlock was in a nightgown. Brushing out her hair. 

“..That thing that mother said..About how the future of the kingdom depends on us...” he said putting the knife down and crawling over to the edge of the bed. 

“What about it?” She asked. Looking back at him. 

“....If we were to die there would be no heir...” he grinned. 

“We’re not mating, Froglip.” Hemlock said, sternly but with a smile. 

“..Aww...but Hemlooooock! We’re it! And we’re getting married anyway!” He whined. 

“ One. I think a pregnant princess bride would be frowned upon at our wedding. Two, I’m not fertile.” 

“Then we could practice! You know I’ve been reading about this most important subject.” He grinned wickedly. “ You have this little bit of slimey skin that gets broken when we consummate. There’s blood and it hurts!” He said still grinning. 

“...It..does?” She blunk. 

“Oh yeeessss...” his ears twitched a little. 

“It’ll be fantastic for me but..,for you..it’ll be very painful..I’m afraid..” he said reaching foreward to play with her brilliant blue hair. 

“...How can you be this amorous? I’m not even fertile.” She said blushing. 

“...You do....so many nasty things to me. With your...beautiful warts and..your yellow...bleak looking eyes a-and..I’ve never...seen anything so ...beautiful. And you’re mine....All mine..” he said drooling. “I’m always like this around you.I’m just really good at hiding it..” he said hugging her from behind. 

“...Still..it feels wrong.” Hemlock said gasping as he brought her closer to him to kiss her. Making tiny noises. 

“We’ve already experienced some sport, Princess...I recall a rather intimate evening you and I had at The Red Cap Colony. I’ve had a taste and I want all of you...” he deeply growled out. “...I’ll take care of you..I promise.” He then whined. 

“Nnf..I’ve...been trying not to think about it...I..don’t want to get worked up..” Hemlock said trying to sound aloof, but failing. “ and to be fair..I’m the one that got the taste...” she giggled. 

He chuckled lowly and delicately snaked a hand into her nightgown. Gently feeling her side. 

“You know the ladies have a rumor going...” she smiled back at him. Lidding her eyes. Gently kissing his neck. His ears twitched again. 

“Do they? And what do the common lady goblins say about their Prince?..Hmm?” He asked groping her breasts. 

“That you’re...carrying quite the large weapon..” she turned red and squirmed a little. 

He bellowed with laughter. “Do they?...How did they know?”

She chuckled. “..Maybe they snuck a peak when you were bathing?” She asked putting her forehead to his. 

“Perhaps...or perhaps a randy Princess spilled all the lurid details?” They both chuckled and nuzzled each other. 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell..” she murmured out. Froglip took his hands out of her nightgown and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently moving to lay down. 

“...My Princess...My sweet, precious Goblin Queen..” he whispered out to her moving a hand through her hair. His ears twitching again. “One day , you’ll bear me a son..and then another one..I cannot wait to see what little brutes spring from my loins..” he gently licked her cheek, breathing heavily. 

She had been flustered ever since they had their moment at The Red Cap colony. She had seen him. All of him. He was gorgeous. He was so violent, so brutal with his movement. It excited her. She should despise him, be disgusted with him. He talked about how her body belonged to him. How her loins were soil for his seed. How he intended on nursing from her whenever she got her milk for the child.  
Yet..that vileness is what made her melt for him. He was truly a goblin. He was himself. Oh how she longed to be herself. 

He was aggressively grinding against her. She was tired. But not too tired for entertaining the idea for letting him have his sport with her. 

He was biting down on her neck now, one of his legs was draped over her and one arm was wrapped about her so that hand could grope her. 

He was making the most nasally, desperate noises she had ever heard. 

He was in misery. So was she. 

With flushed cheeks she turned over and looked up at him. 

“....Alright.” 

They vanished into a flurry of bedding. And his delighted chuckles filled the room. 

...

She was in pain. So much pain. Blood stained their sheets from where Froglip frantically snatched her maidenhood from her. 

Near the end it was enjoyable but that was it. Hemlock used her fire spell to heat up a basin of water and Froglip was currently holding a cloth on her aching privates. 

“...I..didn’t know. I...I wasn’t aware..” he stammered over and over. 

“Don’t worry. It’s good we did it now and not our wedding night.” She said wincing. 

“...I must confess...I...I’ve never..seen...But your..your body is ...quite frankly the most gorgeous thing on the planet to me..” he said biting his lip. “Even though it’s soft in some places..” 

She smiled. “It’ll be better on our wedding night..” she said scooting close to him. She hugged him and squeezed him close. He returned the affection. Kissing her. 

She softly nuzzled him and made a small chittering noise. 

“I love you...” she whispered softly. 

He was taken aback. Only his mother had ever told him that. 

“Hemlock...” he said gathering her up close to him. 

“I love you too, My Princess...”


	10. Chapter 10

Hemlock laid awake. Looking up at the stone ceiling of their room. 

She was now...his. And a real woman now. 

But what did it mean to be a woman? A lady? 

Was she not a lady now? Because of what she did? 

She looked over at her sleeping Prince. He was holding her close. So worried about her. 

She was with the goblin she loved. The goblin she was going to marry. Gently snugging down she nestled herself under his chin. 

She still had an aching sense that she had done something wrong. That the very moment he spilled his seed into her she had broken a rule. That she was in trouble. 

How would they dispose of the sheets? How would they explain it? 

She sighed. Hugging him tightly. She would tell him. She would tell him and he would make it better. He..would have to. 

...

The next few days were ordinary. 

Froglip would continuously ask Hemlock if she was in any pain. She would always lie and respond with a no. 

He gently kissed the back of her palm and would rake his claws through her hair as a rare gesture of affection that he didn’t really show to anyone. 

He would count taking her maidenhood as one of the most pleasurable experiences he had ever had in his life. Oh she felt so wonderful. He never thought he could ever know such absolute bliss. The sensation of tearing away the veil between her gorgeous legs was empowering. She was his now. By nature and very soon by law. He had spilled his noble and aristocratic seed into her and her body now knew his. This filled him with an odd pride. 

He would carry her around when he could. He was currently carrying her to the main hall of their palace. 

It was a big day today. Today was the day Hemlock was to be measured for her Queen’s granite shoes. This was a tradition that stemmed back as far as 200 years. 

Froglip had his arm around Hemlock as they entered. The royal mason was there to take her measurements. 

Hemlock was a bit uncomfortable about her feet. She had normal goblin feet but the nail on one of them, it was gone. She lost one nail in battle and hated the look of it. Froglip didn’t seem to mind too much. He saw it as a battle scar to wear with pride for the service of all goblins. 

“Hemlock this is Qwump. His family has been the royal masons for many years now. He designed my shoes and he’s quite excited to do yours.” Qwump was a standard looking Goblin. Blue skin, dark hair. A pair of brown overalls over a pair of white long johns. The Queen suggested : “ You can’t have too much of a heel. Your King needs to be taller than you. Oh, and such a malicious little majesty he’ll be.” She kissed Froglip’s cheek and he giggled. “Of course, Mother. Is there any doubt?” 

“Mr.Qwump. I’m at your command.” Hemlock said politely bowing. “Mr.Qwump! I quite like her!” He chuckled out. He soon stopped when he saw Froglip glaring daggers at him. 

“O-of course. Right this way, your highness.” He said helping her into a chair. He instructed her to remove her boots. He took out his measuring tape while she did so. She did her left foot first and he took the numbers. Writing them down and she did the same to her right but with hesitation. 

Qwump looked perplexed! “...My lady ..we’re you hurt?” He asked registering her empty nail bed. Scar tissue healed over the wound. “..Yes. It was lost in an injury. In battle.” She said. “A troll tried to crush my foot but it didn’t hurt me. Just my nail.” She said, trying not to show too much embarrassment. 

“Well, we will craft a pair of beautiful granite shoes for you. Did you have anything in mind?” He asked as Hemlock put her boots back on. 

“Hm..I rather like boots but I feel that might be a bit too heavy..What about a heeled slipper?” She asked smiling. 

“Not too much of a heel, Qwump.” Froglip interjected. His mother patted his back. He was already taking control. 

“Of course, My liege.” Qwump said before leaving. “I’ll bring a few models and have you pick what you like.” She smiled and Qwump bowed before he left. 

“..I suppose I won’t need boots once I become Queen.” Hemlock said lamentably. 

“No dear, Your job will be having heirs.” The Queen said putting a hand to her shoulder. 

Hemlock blushed and looked at Froglip who also blushed and casted a side glance. 

He smiled remembering how gorgeous her body was to him. He wondered what her milk would taste like. He hoped it was sweet. 

His mother patted him out of his bliss. 

“How do you feel my son? About becoming King?” 

She beamed. So happy they had found a suitable queen for him. One that could lead. One that could handle his outbursts and clearly one that seemed to enjoy him. It made the queen so happy whenever she saw Hemlock hold his hand or rub foreheads with him. A common Goblin courting behavior. 

She knew they had been up to something. She could hear their giggling. She knew that giggling. She knew that herself when she and her late husband were first courting. 

She was a young queen much like Hemlock. A warrior, a master strategic planner and slayer of Troll and Orc alike. She knew the pain that Hemlock was feeling. The want to battle and protect your kingdom. But once you don the stone shoes you can never go back. Your life as a queen was a life of giving birth, supporting your husband and looking pretty. She sighed. Still unsure of where to take her life. Now that her reign as queen was almost over. 

She didn’t mind them sporting, just so long as she didn’t end up pregnant. Pregnancy was proof they had been up to something. The kingdom would be uncomfortable at the idea of the Prince and Princess going at it like Leprechauns. 

“I feel GREAT, Mother. I’ve been dreaming of this for 22 years. ...Only now it’s...even more great...” he said looking at Hemlock who was mixing the potion to deliver The Queen’s message. Her face illuminated with a purple glow. He sighed so happily. Leaning on a rock while gazing at his Princess.

“ I’m so glad you’re happy with her, My little abomination.” 

“Mother , I’ve never felt anything like this. It’s..an amazing feeling...Oh it’s outrageous. She’s taken over my thoughts ,my passions...All I want to do is protect her. From everything. Have I gone mad?!” He asked his mother. The only goblin who truly understood him. 

“No, Darling. You’re just falling in love with her.” She chuckled. 

“Love?! Peh! That’s something that only sun people do.” He said crossing his arms. 

“No, Son. The love that Sun People engage in is much weaker than the love we goblins have. The sun people would never kill, destroy or brutalize for their “loves” but goblins...we do anything for the ones we love.”

As his mother said this hemlock sealed the message into 12 sheets of paper, that when burned the smoke would herald the message as intended. 

“I -would- kill for her. Entire armies! Kingdoms for her. I...never thought I’d be thinking so much about the future, either. Our boys...our precious little princes. I think of all the things that could happen...she could die in childbirth, the child could die...I could die in battle. I...never thought of these things when it was..just us. Is-is that normal? Mother?” He asked sitting next to her. 

“Yes, my son. It’s called growing up. You have responsibility now. But you’re so clever and so wise for a goblin so young. I think you two will be just fine.” The Queen said looking to Hemlock. She walked over with the blank pieces of parchment. 

“It’s ready, Mother.” She said smiling. 

“Oh, wonderful. I’ll have the guard give these to the archers. Thank you, Darling.” The Queen said giving a kiss to her forehead. 

Hemlock blunk. That had never happened. 

Froglip slipped an arm around her and rubbed his forehead on the side of her head. 

“You do realize you very well could have just saved countless lives..” he said pulling her close. 

“We have to destroy her. She won’t stop until we’re all dead..even the children..infants...elderly.” She said gently putting a hand to her abdomen. He placed his over hers. 

“She will never lay eyes on our children. Never. Same goes with Sun People. I kill them myself. Even if it’s that spoiled little Princess and her pet boy.” Froglip said kissing her. 

Hemlock gently smiled. 

“...I’m coming around to the idea..of...children..” she smiled. 

“It’s not like you have a choice, my beloved..” he smirked. 

“When you talk like that you’re digging yourself deeper, into a hole that you will never climb out of.” She bopped his nose and walked down the hallway to their room. Giggling gently. He followed her and chuckled. 

The their bedroom door locked behind him after he closed it. 

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Our favorite trash baby goblin prince tortures a little in this chapter. Nothing graphic but just thought I’d drop a warning.

“Flowers?” The Queen asked very confused. 

“Yes. Black roses..and red lilies.” Hemlock said finishing dressing for the day. 

“Perhaps we could incorporate garnets..and obsidian or crystals. To symbolize the two kingdoms becoming one.” The Queen suggested.

Despite a threat to their lives Froglip and Hemlock planned their wedding. 

Unlike Sun People, Goblins rarely married. Usually only nobles or royalty wedded to ensure their bloodline was kept as such. 

Also unlike sun people The Wedding itself was more a celebratory feast than ceremony. There were also no rings. Everyone in the kingdom knew royalty. They were both off limits to everyone. 

Sure there was the exchanging of vows and sealing the union with a kiss but the true highlight was the feast. 

The bride and groom would wear their official court garments. Froglip would wear his uniform and Hemlock would wear the ornate fur-trimmed gown that she would don whenever she made declarations or The King spoke to the kingdom. 

The feast was also the first place Hemlock would wear her shoes as queen. 

The shoes, while just an object. Provided to be a great anxiety for her. She had the urge to engage in a grand battle one more time before she got married. 

When his mother wasn’t paying attention Froglip would pull Hemlock’s face close to him and lightly kiss her. This was a welcome respite. 

After the queen grew tired of their childishness she dismissed them. They chuckled as they left. 

“...Hemlock. Come along. I want your opinion on something.” He said taking her hand. She wondered what in darkness he was going on about. 

“...Here!” He lead her down a path in the palace she had never been before. 

It was an empty room. “Your highness...I’m confused. This is an empty room..” she said. 

He looked elated. “I’m thinking of the future, Darling!.. Once they’re big enough to be on their own I was thinking the children could stay here. Our room is actually not too far down that way. “ He pointed down the hallway. 

Hemlock smiled. “It’s warm..Spacious...” she put her hand on the rock wall. “ Secret...” she looked to him and he kissed her. 

“Yes...Keep them safe here..” he said petting her hair. “No weapons in here.” She said looking stern. 

“Ohhh...Just one sword? Maybe a little one?!” 

“No. They can kill each other in the great room with their governesses watching them.” She chuckled. 

He chuckled back and lifted her up to hug her. She chuckled back. 

“...You do know when they’re tiny they have to sleep with us. I have to feed them.” She smiled. 

“I know. It’s alright. I’ve...been coming to my own conclusions...” he said putting her down. 

“...Oh? And what might these be?” She asked taking his hand and walking with him out of the room and down the caverns. 

“..That if I have you...I could bare most anything.” He said kissing her cheek. 

“Well...You are quite reckless but....You’re also brave...and very loyal.”

“And handsome, don’t forget handsome, My Princess!” He grinned. 

“And oh so humble..” they both chuckled. 

Gnorga wasn’t chuckling. Llort was watching them like a teenage girl would watch a soap opera. 

He sighed. “I just love character development..Look at them! Talking about children. It’s so cut-....I mean...ew. No. Lets uh...kill them.” Llort said seeing his wife’s face. 

“We have to strike before they get married. Honestly the way they can’t keep their hands off of each other. It’s no wonder if she’s not pregnant right now!”

Gnorga paced. Thinking. 

“I need to get that wand away from her. I need to send a spy...To see when those two are at their most vulnerable..If I can get that wand away from her...yes. She’d be defenseless!”

“What about Froglip, Lovelumps?”

“He’s not a threat. I’m not worried about him.” She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. 

...

“You know we’ll get in so much trouble if anyone catches us.” Hemlock said wading out into the deeper parts of the ladies’ bathing spring. 

“That just makes it more enjoyable.” Froglip said as he removed his last bit of clothing before diving in after her. He smirked and spat out a little water at her. 

Funny. 6 months ago she would have considered this lewd and inappropriate. But they had been through a lot together. They had even mated 4 times. Even that brought them closer. He held her so tightly now. Was he scared that he might lose her? 

She giggled when the warm water broke her out of her thought. 

“So mature. The future King of The Goblins..” “Don’t you forget it..” he cackled. She giggled gently. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture. He propelled himself back and leaned against a rock. Gently moving his lips down to his Princess. 

“This is nice. It’s been a whirlwind planning this wedding.” She closed her eyes and leaned in on him. He knew it was a lot. He was trying his best to help. He gently stroked the side of her face. His queen. The mother of his children. His life partner. He was so lucky. 

While the royal couple enjoyed a nice moment together. A troll spy snooped in Hemlock’s satchel that she kept her wand in. He quickly got away. Just as Hemlock settled down against Froglip’s chest. He pet her gently sighing. He bent down to kiss her forehead. “..Mm....Perhaps I could make it so we could do this more often. This is lovely..” he said gently petting her hair and relaxing. 

Hemlock had actually fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled, thinking this was adorable. 

His strong arms, the warm water, the security she felt. She was so tired. She thought she would rest her eyes for a moment but she fell into a sweet slumber. When she felt his skin, smelled him, heard the nasally sigh he’d let out and when he held her she knew she was being held by her ferocious goblin prince. 

After a few moments he lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in cloth before doing so for himself. She dozed a bit and opened her eyes. 

“Did I..go to sleep?” She asked yawning. “You did, Princess..” he chuckled drying himself off. 

“...I must be tired from all the planning.” She yawned and did the same. “You need to rest. I don’t care what Mother says.” 

He helped her dress and carried her around a bit. He put her down on their bed and smiled at her. 

“I really do think you’re a witch you, know.” She snickered. “...Why’s that?” She chuckled. 

“Because you’ve enchanted me.” He sneakily said sitting by her. “..I often think how you would think of something! Or if you would like a new crystal that’s formed in the caverns....I’ve never...felt that way..” he said gripping her hand. 

“A-and I..I get to feel this..strange wonderful new thing with you and I get to marry you..and have children with you?...Surely this must be magic! “ he said. Putting his forehead on hers. 

“...Then you’re magic too...My gorgeous prince..” he kissed her and then childishly blew a raspberry on her neck. “Gorgeous! She’s calling us!!” She let out a laugh and laid back and he tickled her sides. “...I do say the feared Princess is starting to like us!!” 

...

That next morning the royal family greeted each other. They met in the sitting room to discuss business matters. Hemlock sat beside of her prince and gripped his hand. They stood when The Queen entered. 

“Good Morning, Mother.” Froglip said smiling. 

“Good Morning my little monstrosities. How did you sleep?” She asked pouring herself a cup of swamp water tea that Hemlock had blended for her. It was helping her nerves. 

“Well. I saw the garnets being mined and brought in. They look lovely, Mother. Thank you!” She smiled.

“You’ll need to go through them, Dear. See which ones will be suitable for your gown.” The Queen said. 

Froglip was just finishing off a toadstool biscuit when a guard came in. 

“Prince Froglip, we have new prisoners that..er...don’t feel like talking.” 

He smiled and stood , swallowing and dusting the crumbs from his hands. “Duty calls, Ladies.” He leaned over and quickly pecked Hemlock on the lips and and walked over to kiss his mother’s cheek while grabbing his cape. 

“Be careful, Darling.” Hemlock said smiling at him. 

“Try to make it back before sunset, Son.” The Queen said. 

“Oh, that’s not really up to me. I hope our friends have a low tolerance for pain..” he cackled before following the guard out. 

Hemlock was still smiling. 

“My..You’re taken with him aren’t you?” The Queen said smiling. 

“...Yes. I...get this warm feeling in my cheeks whenever I see him..when he holds me...that feeling of being safe. It’s something I’ve not felt in a long time.” She said smiling and blushing a deep reddish purple. 

“..Wait until you see him on your wedding day. I remember my husband never looked more handsome to me...well No ...The day Froglip was born..yes he was very handsome on that day.” The Queen nodded. 

“Would you tell me about...Your wedding day, Mother?” She asked scooting towards her. 

“Oh...Of course, Darling. Well...we were both a bundle of nerves.” 

The Queen smiled remembering. 

It had been a rocky road to get here. The eldest Princess of the Taiga Mountain kingdom was getting married to the eldest prince of the lower Goblin mountain kingdom. She was headstrong, a warrior. Brutal but most of all the prince found her so beautiful. 

She at first didn’t like how submissive and demure this Prince was but he did woo her quite a bit. He had never seen a female so brash and take charge. He was enchanted with her. He told her that when he took her to the underground river and had a picnic with her by crystal light. 

It was kismet from then on. 

Her sister was with her, making adjustments to her wedding gown. 

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing, Sister?” The young queen asked as her sister braided her long pink hair. 

“Oh of course, Dear. He’s a very nice prince. I think if you married someone like you you’d fight all the time.” She chortled. 

“That is true..We’ve already talked about children. I hope it’ll be a boy.” The young Queen said as her sister put tiny sapphires in her braid using tree sap as adhesive. 

She then smiled to her mother when she came in. She was a very old Goblin queen. Her father had been killed by Gnorga’s mother’s army. She had very very light pink hair and was dressed in blue. She kissed her daughter on the forehead. “...You look so beautiful my child...an entire kingdom depends on you. Never forget that.” 

She bore so much on her shoulders. An entire civilization’s leadership rested on them. She had such a difficult time with this cruel fact. 

However when she saw her groom standing on the pavilion in the royal hall all of that melted away. Her sister, her ladies in waiting all whispered to her. “You look beautiful, Your highness.” “Absolutely gorgeous!” 

She was dressed in a light blue Celtic frock and was carrying a bouquet of crystals and quartz. Her braid rested over her shoulder. 

The King smiled. She could swear she saw a tear in his eye. He wore a pelt of a black bear gently reaching for her hand. His father the current king was the one that married them. 

“...My most sharpest thorn..Your beauty outshines any rose..” The King said gently kissing her hand. 

“...You flatterer...Careful with that soft talk...” she chuckled. 

The King’s father married them and then they kissed. 

And that was it. 

The Queen smiled. “When you see him waiting for you...you know everything will be alright in the end..” The Queen squeezed her hand. 

“Thank you, Mother..” she said softly hugging her. 

“...I have no doubt you will be a grand queen. A queen that will bear amazing heirs to our empire...and I honestly can’t wait to play with my grandchildren!!” 

She smiled. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous...about all of it..” she smiled. 

“Trust me, Pet. You’ll be fine.”   
...

Hemlock gained the notion to go riding one afternoon but was overtaken by anxiety. 

She couldn’t find her wand! Why didn’t she sense it gone?! ....Because you were in the spring..it was warm...his arms were warm...and his claws found that one little place on your neck that- 

Damnit Hemlock focus! 

“I can’t even sense it near me..it’s not even in this palace...what happened..” she heaved a sigh of relief. Her brooch was still with her. 

“At least I still have you..” she said petting her trinket. 

She then quickly trotted down the hall down to the dungeons. Looking for Froglip. Knowing he was probably torturing someone. 

She could hear groans and then his unmistakable voice. She smiled. Wow..The Queen was right...when you’re scared..he does make everything better...

“..Oh I think we need to remove at least 2 more digits. This troll has rather tight lips. Maybe after I take off a few fingers we can boil you alive until you tell me why you’re in my Kingdom!” 

She heard coming out of one of the cells in the dimly lit dungeon. 

She walked over to one of the Dungeon-masters. They knew her well. Froglip would often heavily brag about her to them. Probably more than she would care for them to know. 

She squinted to see who she was closest to. She tugged on the larger Goblin’s dungeon cloak that covered his mask. “...Geetle. I need to talk to the prince . It’s urgent.” She whispered.   
“He’s working your majesty. He won’t be happy if we take him away from it.” 

She folded her arms. “Well I won’t be happy..and if I’m not happy...he -definitely- won’t be happy. So it’s up to you..” she said insinuating that she would withhold sport from him just because Geetle wouldn’t get him when she needed him. He would no doubt take that out on them all. He gulped and nodded/ 

He walked over to him. She heard whispering. She saw his shadow, heard a bit of blood hit the ground and saw his shadow perk up at the mentioning of her name. 

She saw him come out and wipe his hands off. 

“Dearest.. why are you down here? This is no place for a Princess.” He said taking her by the arm away from the cells. His touch calmed her a little. 

“Froglip..I...I think someone took my wand. I can’t find it...” she said looking worried. 

“..Oh that’s not good...Does mother know?” He tilted her chin up to look at him. The both of them dwarfed by the hugeness of this cavern. And the screams that came from it. 

“No...I...I just needed you.” She said looking into his eyes. 

“Oh pet, Don’t fret...There’s nothing that can stop us. Do you think I’d stop torturing if I ran out of implements?” He said gently petting the side of her face. 

“No...You’d keep on-“ she was cut off by a scream. 

“I should get back to it...And if all else fails we’ll go to Camelot and nab another!” He cackled. He pecked her lips. “...Don’t worry too much. It’ll effect your fertility!” He said walking back down to the cell he was in. She heard him before she walked back up. 

“If you think because I saw my beloved, that I’m going soft on you now. You are sorely mistaken..” she heard a cracking and continued on. Knowing that because he now knew this problem wasn’t completely hers to bear. 

Is this what marriage is then?


	12. Chapter 12

Hemlock went on for the next few days worried. 

She should be elated. She should be..happy she was getting fitted for her wedding dress. 

It was a linen frock dyed faded red. It had black roses embroidered into it with a cut out panel in the back. 

Where was her wand?...Where?...Who would take it? Gnorga? No...she wouldn’t dare show her face here. A spy? 

She jumped slightly when she felt a needle prick her. 

“...Sorry your highness..” a seamstress said. 

“It’s fine. My mind isn’t really with me right now..” she said heaving a sigh. 

Froglip was also getting fitted for his garments in a separate room with his mother. 

“...Hm...I rather like the bear pelt. It’s more darker..more sinister...kingly!..” he said admiring the cloak he wanted to wear. Gently petting the black fur that covered the shoulders. 

He especially liked the skulls on the front with a chain that connected them. 

“Mother. I want Hemlock to have a stole in this same color.” He smirked. 

“Of course, Son. Oh. I haven’t seen her dress yet! I’ll be right back.” She said gently draping a black stole around her arm for her. 

She knocked gently. 

“Who is it?” Hemlock asked. 

“It’s me, Darling.” The Queen said. 

“Oh, come in, Mother.” 

She opened the door and gasped. 

“Oh my goodness...Darling...oh you’re beautiful..” 

Hemlock smiled. A little part of her was sad because she had always dreamed of doing this with her mother. But The Queen’s voice and hugs. It made her feel better. 

“Oh...He’ll love it. Oh red is truly your color, dear. Oh! Here. He wants you to wear this.” She handed her the pelt. She draped it over her shoulders. 

“...Now that...is a queen.” She said. She looked over to the crown of bone and topaz that Hemlock had selected to wear for her wedding day. “...Your regal bearing and your wit. Give you the tools.” The queen lifted it and placed it on Hemlock’s head after she leaned down. “Your husband..not your king...will give you the strength to use them...” she said smiling. 

“...I love you, Mother..” she said. 

The Queen smiled and hugged her. “Oh, my sweet little raven..I love you too..”

She softly cried into her shoulder. 

“....Oh darling...What’s wrong?..” The Queen asked. 

“I miss my mother....” 

The Queen simply pet her and said nothing more. 

What a trying time to be motherless. 

...

Froglip brought Hemlock close to him before they slept that night. He gently sighed. 

“..We’re going to be married soon. Do you think it will make things different? “He asked gently petting her side. 

She let her head be buried into his nightshirt. 

“...Maybe a little bit. I mean...We’ll be more adult I suppose. But what is that? Being an adult?..” she replied. 

“Don’t ask me. I’m trying to figure out what means to be a king and run a country..” he said scratching his cheek. 

“Oh..you won’t be alone. I’ll be there. I’m always here. Remember?” She smiled. 

“Indeed...How did I get so very lucky?..” he kissed her forehead. 

“I wonder that myself..” she chuckled 

He playfully batted at her. 

“Even when you become Queen you’ll still be my Princess....My Princess..” he smiled. 

“And you’ll always be my handsome Goblin Prince.” They kissed and fell asleep.

...

“My Queen! The wand of Princess Hemlock. As you requested.” The troll spy said lifting the grey wand up to Queen Gnorga. 

“Oooh! Look at this...The little Princess’s wand that allows her to use her magic.” She acted as if she were going to break the wand but stopped. 

“What’s wrong, Sweetstuff? I thought you wanted to break it?”King Llort said tilting his head. 

“No...I have a much better idea...Why break it here when I can break her spirit at her wedding?”

Gnorga grinned deviously. 

“Oh, but they’re working so hard to plan it and -...uhm okay..” he looked down when Gnorga glares at him. 

“What a better day to end that cursed bloodline than the happiest day of that little brat’s life.” Gnorga said clutching the wand. 

...

“Sleeping separately?!” They both said. In complete aghast. 

“Trust me, I think it will make your wedding much more...enjoyable.” The Queen said. 

“But...I can’t sleep unless Hemlock is in my bed with me...” he said holding her hand. 

“And I can’t sleep without Froglip..” Hemlock said annoyed. She had lost her family, her wand and now she was losing Froglip for a period of time? 

She felt a bit picked on. 

“You’re getting married in three days. You can last that long. I promise, Darlings this is for the best!” She said looking stern but soft. Knowing they had grown so close because they slept in the same bed. 

“Fine...” Hemlock sighed. Gently hugging her prince. He hugged her back. 

“I suppose it’ll just make the wedding night..all the more exciting!” He grinned. 

She blushed but nuzzled into him. 

Every night leading up to the wedding, Hemlock would look up at the ceiling, wondering if the ceiling would look any different once she became Froglip’s wife. 

Froglip looked up at his ceiling and sighed. He missed his Princess. He missed her explaining things to him. Telling him stories. Her beautiful voice was always his lullaby. 

Oh how they missed each-other. 

When they first saw each-other in the morning they would hug instantly. 

He would pet her hair and tell her they would find her wand. And not to be scared. 

She nodded. She told him that he looked tired. Gently petting his face. “You’ll sleep better on our wedding night...just be patient..” she kissed him gently and he held her close. 

He was also tired from all the charting he had to do. He hated cartography. This was his father’s passion. His mother’s eyes couldn’t see well enough and they needed an accurate map of their Kingdom every few years. It was like homework for an unruly child. 

He wanted to hear her little mutterings as she made notes in her magical studies book...what was it called? A grimy? grimery? He couldn’t remember the name of it but he knew he missed her with him at night. 

She missed his questions. He would ask her why she so wanted to learn magic and how she kept parts of her skin soft. She missed his kisses. His bites, his words. Him. She sighed. Three nights felt like an eternity. 

The next day they rehearsed the ceremony. Qwump, The Queen and The Duchess were present. The Duchess was in charge of directing how things went. 

“Now, Princess. You’ll enter from atop the stairs. You are the beacon of hope for the kingdom. The future. This is when you’ll be your most beautiful to your husband.” She said. 

Hemlock walked down the stairs slowly. 

“It’s wonderful to know I’ll have no pressure.” She said snarkiest. Froglip giggled. His magenta hair moving slightly. 

“Then you’ll take his hand and as then The Queen will marry you.” 

Hemlock took his hand and smiled. 

He smiled back. Taking her other hand too. 

Qwump brought forth a pillow with nothing on it. Practicing for tomorrow. 

“Then he’ll kneel and help you into your shoes.” 

Froglip kneeled and cheekily kissed the hem of Hemlock’s dress. 

He really had missed her. Painfully so. 

He stood. 

“Now to seal the union. You’ll kiss.” The duchess said. Froglip had an egar look in his eye. He looked as if he were going to kiss her but the Duchess dragged him back by his cape. 

“Awww! Auntie! Come now! We’ve not kissed in two days!!! I’m withdrawwiiinnggg!” He said whining and stomping one foot. 

“Now now, Sweetie. Trust the process. The kingdom needs to see passion in your kiss. You would not he able to give them that if you half arse it..” she said. 

The night before the wedding The Queen spoke to the pewter urn. A small portion of the king’s ashes still remained. 

“Darling..Our little boy’s getting married tomorrow. ...He’s not a little boy anymore. What will I do with myself? At least until the grandchildren arrive..Oh Kreet...He loves her so. I was worried he’d love her too much. Love her more than me.” She sighed. Then smiled. 

“But...I love her. She’s like the daughter we never had. Headstrong. Intelligent. A fighter and so regal. She’ll take care of our boy. “ she paused. “I’m alright with it. Tomorrow our family grows. We gain a daughter...the kingdom gains a new queen. I hope you’re happy with us..” she said petting the urn. Blowing out a candle. 

Tomorrow she will become Queen. 

He will become King. 

and Gnorga will try her best to stop it all from happening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, Violence.

Every goblin in the kingdom was gathered in the royal hall. Black roses, red lilies. Garnets. Obsidian, Speckled in the decor around the hall. There where black pilars with the strange green fire that lit their caves. Goblins with bags of some sort of ash mixture stood by them. 

The Queen wore a deep green dress with black fur trimmed on the neckline and sleeves. She watched as her son looked to the large stone crown his father wore. He placed it on his head with ease and after his mother took his arm he escorted her to the thrones. 

“How do you feel, Darling?” She asked him. He looked so much like his father with his crown on his head. 

“...I miss Hemlock..but..I’m...happy. I suppose. It’s a...odd feeling. I feel as if something bad could happen..” he said. His heavy cloak fluttering behind him as he walked. 

“Oh, my monsterous little majesty..you’ll see her soon. Trust me...she will take your breath away. It’s just butterflies..” she chuckled. 

“Oh mother, I’m hungry enough. Don’t torture me..” he whined then chuckled. 

His mother took his father’s sword to properly coronate him and Hemlock. Standing infront of the king’s throne. 

After being laced into her kirdle, her hair braided and her jewelry and dress adorned on her she made her way to the hall. Her bouquet had black roses and ruby crystals that shimmered when she moved. She was barefoot. Her shoes awaited her at the bottom of these stairs. They had been lined with a red velvet carpet to make it less painful for her to walk. 

She went over the ceremony over and over in her mind trying to remember it. Hoping she looked beautiful for Froglip. She missed him. 

Before she got to the doorway she met with the Duchess. The older goblin gasped. 

“Oh...Princess...you look divine. Oh your crown suits you..he looks very handsome today..” she chuckled. 

“...Thank you, Auntie. For..everything.” The Duchess had a big job of making sure something as important as a royal wedding went off without a hitch. She had had to rough up a few red cap colony boys for overly sexualizing the bride. None of that today. 

“..Well...I’ll have the guard blow the horn to announce you’re here. Congratulations, Darling. Welcome to the family.” She kissed her cheek and nodded to the guard who blew the ram horn. 

Everyone looked to the staircase doorway and made amazed noises. 

There she stood. A faded red linen gown with black rose crystals embroidered along the skirt and bodice. Her purple magical brooch was pinned to the collar that swooped open to reveal a sweetheart neckline. Two black crystals dangled from her ears and speckled in the firelight. Her hair had been braided up and two blue curls framed her face. A black veil that shimmered flowed behind her. 

A vision. 

Froglip nearly fainted seeing her. Oh his Princess, his everything. She was...there were no words to describe her. Glorious was the best he could do. 

She made it to the thrones. The goblins by the fire pillars threw the ash mixture onto the flames and they turned red as she passed them. 

He smelled the air his nose bled a little. Oh...she was fertile. Oh this divine creature that was to become his wife by law and nature was fertile. There was a sweet little egg inside of her. A potential heir was within her. He had to steady himself and not pin her to the stairs and do as he wanted with her. He bit his lip seeing her up close. 

She gave her bouquet to Dria and took his hands. 

“...You...I....I-I...I ...You’re beautiful...” he managed to get out. 

“...You’re beautiful too..” she said. He blushed and smiled. 

“..My friends and loyal subjects. We are here to unify these two goblins. In marriage and in monarchy. These two symbolize the future, the new era of our kingdom. Prince Froglip. Do you take Princess Hemlock as your wife, your queen and your partner for as long as you both live?” The queen asked. 

“Oh, Yes...” he said sneering down at her. 

“Princess Hemlock, do you take Prince Froglip as your husband, your king and your partner for as long as you both live?” 

“I do..” she said. 

The Duchess with tears in her eyes elbowed Qwump to bring the shoes. 

They were an elegant but still stony pair of slippers with a slight heel. 

Froglip knealt down and helped her slip into them. Planting a kiss on her foot that had the injury. Quickly. 

They...were surprisingly comfortable. 

The queen took the King’s sword. 

“I...The Queen. Now dub thee, King Froglip the 7th.” He was kneeling infront of his mother as she touched the sword to both his shoulders. 

The crowd was sniffling. Everyone was so touched. 

Hemlock knealt and the queen did the same to her. “ I now dub thee Queen Hemlock the first.” 

“You may kiss your bride.” 

She barely made it through that sentence when he grabbed her and dipped her kissing her deeply. His mouth clearly open as was hers. 

They were married. It was done. 

“May I now present, King Froglip and Queen Hemlock.” The Queen shouted. The kingdom rejoiced and threw crystal fragments.  
“Long live King Froglip!!” The chanted. 

The wand being gone was so far from her mind. She never left his side. She was attached to him. Gently nuzzling him when she could. 

All was going well. 

The feast was lovely. The King and Queen were sitting together. 

Until a loud rumble and part of the dining hall’s cavernous wall was blown through. Troll soldiers stormed in 

Gnorga had a red dress on. Similar to Hemlock’s as if to mock her. 

Guards stormed around her but she turned them into stone quickly. 

“Forgive us for being late. Llort wouldn’t stop fussing over which wig to wear!” Gnorga said grinning. 

“It’s a royal wedding! THE royal wedding. I..wanted to look my best.” King Llort said. 

“Gnorga!..” Hemlock said standing. 

“Princess..oh,.exuse me...Queen Hemlock...don’t you look precious on your big day. Pity I look better in red.” Common folk goblin were trying to subdue her but she easily turned them to stone. 

“Get everyone out of here!” The Queen ordered. 

Froglip took his father’s sword and stepped infront of Hemlock. 

“Your’e Gnorga?...The feared queen of the trolls? I honestly expected more..” He said shrugging. 

“Get out of my way you brat. You’re not who I’m here for!” She drew her hand back as if she were going to turn him to stone but The Duchess pushed him out of the way and was turned to stone. 

“Auntie!!” The both said in unison. 

Hemlock felt a tear escape her eye. 

“Oh..wait I could just...cast a spell..with this..” she said waving her wand. 

“My wand! Oh you cretinous pustule! You took it!” She said balling her fist up. 

“I had to. You were getting too powerful. I can’t destroy your bloodline if you kill me first!” She cackled. 

She snapped the wand in half. “No!...My wand!” She fell to her knees. She could t believe this.

It couldn’t be happening. Why? Why did this all have to happen?! 

Froglip went over to her and held her. 

He saw the anger in Hemlock’s eyes. He blunk and then looked to the queen and stood. 

He took off running. He looked at King Llort. “If you want to make it out alive I suggest you get out of here!” He said. Llort followed him. 

“...LOVE this cape by the way. Is that bear?” He asked. 

“Oh. Thank you. Yes , yes it is.” He said as he crossed the bridge, running. Knowing that Hemlock was about to unleash hell on whoever was infront of her. 

He kept a good distance but was still able to see her. 

Hemlock looked down at her thread ring. The thin gossamer thread was guiding her to Gnorga. Sabina wanted her to fight her. If Queen Irene could be with Princess Irene...then maybe..

She smiled seeing Froglip look at her with every confidence. 

“So...is this it then? Your little scene? Your...big triumph? On my wedding day?...You are such a coward...You killed my family, Damaged my home, ruined my wedding feast, it’s just so cliche, Gnorga.” She said smirking. 

She reminded her of someone. 

“YOU!...” she lashed out at Hemlock and tackled her to the floor. Tearing at her dress. Wanting to degrade her as much as possible. She was no queen. Only Gnorga was queen!!!

“Not you...NEVER YOU! I killed you!” She said trying to strangle Hemlock. 

Froglip noticed blue light beginning to form around the two of them. “What the bloody hell is that light?” 

The light formed into a black rose and the energy from it blew Gnorga back. 

“Last chance, Gnorga. Leave now. Or we’ll have to teach you a lesson on how to Queen properly.” Hemlock said feeling a presence within her. 

The bright blue light fluttered to Hemlock and magic formed in her hands. LeFaye’s orb was glowing. Giving her the power she needed. 

She didn’t need a wand. She just needed to follow the thread. 

She let out a scream and so did Gnorga. They shot magic at each other blue light and purple light meeting in the middle. 

Sabina was here. Somehow. 

“This doesn’t have to be this way , Gnorga!...You can leave our land! Go far way and start a better less mediocre life!” She said. 

“No! This land is mine! It was mine far before your parents and your stupid husband’s parents even existed! Those two Sun Queens made a complete mess of things! And they WONT. STAY.DEAD!” 

Gnorga increased her energy and Hemlock fell back a little. She ran from her. The shoes were slowing her down a little. Gnorga threw magic at her. 

“Your kind can’t do magic! Never could!! Because your kind was never supposed to exist!! I’ll never stop until I wipe all of you off of this planet!! Do you really think that orb can protect you? It’s not even yours!!” 

“Follow...the thread..” Hemlock said stepping forward. Powering up again to blast at Gnorga. “You killed Queen Sabina..You killed my family..All you do is take...I admire that. But even to our kind...monsters such as we...we don’t go killing without a reason!!” 

Hemlock remembered. The pages, Sabina’s ring, Her parents hiding Sabina away. What did it all mean? 

“That’s right! I killed your precious dark haired sun queen!! Just like you she was in my way!” 

Gnorga blasted back. 

Hemlock then felt the Orb..moving? Her brooch that she stole from the sun enchantress was floating infront of her and changing. 

She then heard a voice..

“Queen Hemlock. Your suffering will not go unvanquished. On this your wedding day. I gift you your own magic. It will be contained within this orb. Just..”

“Follow the thread...” she said in unison with the voice. 

She reached out and grabbed it. A great blue light flashed. Her gown repaired itself but a cape with a breast plate now adorned her small frame. The orb was now blue. And rested within the breast plate to give her power. 

Froglip smiled with pride.. Seeing Hemlock so brave and valiant. A queen. He elbowed Llort gently

“S’ my wife..” 

“Honestly I’m so happy for you two...You’re so great together!!” 

Hemlock opened her eyes looking for Froglip. She saw him and he nodded to her. As if to say “Go get her.” 

She raised up a hand and felt her stone shoes crack and crumble away. She winced as tbe stone cut into her sensitive feet. Focus Hemlock. 

“What’s this power?....I’ve felt this before...” Gnorga said. Backing away. 

“SNAPDRAGON.” She screamed. All the anger, fear, anguish, hurt. Was released in a brilliant blue flame. Blue fire shot directly at Gnorga but she dodged it barely. The hall began to burn. 

“Llort!!! We’re leaving!!” She said as her remaining soldiers gathered her up. 

Llort shrugged at Froglip. “Well I’m sure we’ll see each other next battle. You’ll get my gift soon. Congrats! Coming Sugar-shake!!” He said running after her. 

Hemlock collapsed and whimpered. Crying. 

Froglip ran to her when he heard her crying. 

“Princess!!!” He yelled out. He lifted her and saw blood pouring from her feet. 

“...Your shoes....they broke...oh Darling I’m so sorry...shhh...Shh it’s ok...we’ll get a medicine woman and she’ll fix them up...they’ll be beautiful to me no matter what. Just like you...”he kissed her forehead. 

She smiled. 

Guards we’re putting out the fire with soot. 

The Queen came running to them. 

“What’s happened?” 

“Well Hemlock just saved our Kingdom and handed Gnorga’s arse to her but...her shoes broke in the process. And..well..” The queen gasped.

“Oh sweetie..hang in there.” She kissed her forehead. “Take her to the royal medicine woman. She’ll patch her up.” 

“...Mother..” Hemlock said softly. “Are you proud of me?...” 

The queen cried a little. “Yes. My daughter...I’m so proud. You saved our people. Lives. I couldn’t be prouder.” 

Hemlock smiled and closed her eyes. Exhausted. Finding solace in Froglip’s arms. 

He ran yelling for the medicine woman. “Cheya?!?” 

Cheya had been the royal medicine woman for a long time. She had patched up royalty after losing a battle for many years. She was a short, older goblin with white hair. She often wore a tunic befitting of her trade. 

She had been hiding in a broom closet. The tiny old goblin hobbled over to them. She shrieked when she saw Hemlock’s feet. 

“Oh you poor thing. Lets go, she’s losing blood and I’m guessing she’s in a lot of pain.” 

He took her to their room. Did exactly as she told him. Fetched warm water, stayed quiet, lit as many candles as he could to help her see. 

Froglip kept a rag soaked in mandrake root to keep Hemlock comfortable. 

“This actually isn’t too bad. But if she had bled out anymore she would have died. I stitched her up and bandaged her. She should be fine. But she will need rest. Also meat. She’s lost a lot of blood and meat will give her her strength back.” She said bagging up her tools. 

“Thank you, Cheya..” he said. 

“Yeah yeah...I’m sure I’ll see you when she has a baby..” she said closing the door. 

He let her hair softly. Still braided. 

“Hemlock...Can you hear me?..” he asked her gently kissing her forehead. 

She felt as if she were in another world. Another time. 

She wasn’t awake but she found herself in her old castle. 

Unlike the last time she dreamt of her castle it was empty. 

Save for one person. A dark haired sun queen that was sitting in her parents room. Black roses growing all around her. 

“Hello Hemlock. Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
